traición y comienzo
by misores
Summary: ranma y ryoga en su combate contra el musk, inesperada mente es traicionado por mousse destruyendo el calentador en su ultima esperanza ranma lanza su ataque final que coliciona con el ataque mas poderoso de herb para desaparecer por completo de ese mundo y es encontrado por unos shinobi cerca de konoha. female ranma y female naruto / emparejamientos en proseso.
1. prologo

** descargo responsabilizo: no soy dueño de naruto y ranma 1/2 esto es solo para disfrute y prueba de mis vialidades de escritor.  
**

**N/A: miren este en un crossevor de naruto y ranma todavía no decido emparejamientos asi q lo tomare con calma en esa parte la relacion entre naruto y ranma sera mas como de hermanos.**

** advertencia : este es un fic fenmale ranma y female naruto en cuanto al porque es porque me gusta mas de esta manera sabiendo esto espero que disfruten de esta historia.**

**Traición y comienzo **

** Prologo**

''Santa mierda'' grito ranma mientras esquivo el reciente ataque de herb destruyendo la gigantesca roca a su espalda, la explocion lo manda a bolar levemente Asia atrás.

En el monte horai la batalla estaba llegando a su fin pero dicha montaña apenas podía aguantan la increíble lucha ''ya ríndete patético mortal no puedes vencer al heredero del musk'' dijo herb con un tono monótono de aburrimiento ''apenas me has dado entretenimiento en esa patética forma femenina tuya'' dijo otra vez, aunque sabia que no era cierto ranma avía demostrado mas capacidad que cualquiera que haya visto pero no se lo iba a reconocer ''esta loco esto no a echo mas que empezar lagartija, no esperaras que me rinda estando tan cerca de mi cura'' dijo ranma con entusiasmo y una confianza que respaldaba sus palabras.

''no seas ingenuo crees que te dejaría usar el caldero, reliquias irreemplazables e importantes del almizcle'' dijo nuevamente con su tono monótono ''pero sabes que si hare? Voy a llevarte ami pueblo para q seas unas de mis concubinas así tu vida baladra algo por lo menos '' dijo riéndose de manera estridente que al fin avía roto su actitud aburrida. Por otra parte a ranma le pareció algo irritante pero tal ves este ultimo comentario le daría la ventaja que necesitaba para ganar tiempo mientras ryoga le traia el caldero ''¡OH! No sabia que el principito consentido era gay , eso explica muchas cosas la verdad'' ranma dijo en un tono burlón algo sarcástico que hiso a herb perder los estribos.

''¡TUuu!'' Grito herb ''¡cómo te atreves a insultarme de esa manera!, tendré que enseñarte a respetar a tu nuevo amo'' dijo herb con furia ciega mientas lanzaba una holeada de ráfagas ki. Mientras ranma esquivaba las ráfagas estaba pensando en como lograr acercarse para dar un buen golpe con tundente claro q la velocidad en su forma femenina era más que suficiente para acercarse sin ser lastimado pero la fuerza necesaria tras los golpes era lo que faltaba la verdad no tenía muchas opciones eso lo tenia aun más molesto.

Mientras en otra parte del monte horai ryoga hibiki corría como si su vida dependía de ello, el solo pensaba como rayos ayudaría a ranma con esa pensamiento en su rostro se manifestaba mucha preocupación por su amigo que acababa de salvarle de una vida cerdo por así decirlo ''¡maldito seas saotome! siempre causándome molestias como te atrevas a perder antes que yo llegue juro que te matare'' ryoga dijo mientras seguía pardito en la montaña, sin darse cuenta que una figura lo observaba, se ve sorprendido por un chico tigre en postura de pelea ' ' entrégame el calentador el maestro herb lo necesita'' dijo lima mientras observaba a ryoga.

''¿Eh? Estás loco no creo que te lo entregue de buena gana a ti, además tu y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente gatico'' comento ryoga con cara de diversión mientras q mente parecía más que feliz de dale una golpiza. ''no creas que terminara de la misma manera q en nerima ¡Bakusai Tenketsu!'' dijo ryoga mientras se abalanzaba sobre lima, lima esquivo falcimete el ataque de ryoga dándole un puñetazo en el estomago seguido de muchos golpes en el rostro con una sonrisa de felicidad.

Ryoga apenas podía mantener el paso de lima cayendo al suelo casi inconsciente perdiendo el calentador de vista 'que estoy haciendo no puedo perder aquí no debo perder me niego a deberle algo a ranma' pensó para sí mismo mientras veía a lima alegarse con el calentador ' maldita sea hibiki te quedaras acostado mientras se va qué pensaría akane, párate de una vez no puedes quedarte así nada mas como podría ver a los ojos de akane incluso de ranma si me rindiera así' pensó nueva mente mientras un aura de tristeza lo rodeaba, lentamente se puso de pie, su ki aumentando de manera drástica para lanzarse sobre lima ''Shishi Hoko Dan''grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras su potente técnica cayó sobre el hombre tigre quien ha quedado inconsciente recuperando el caldero de las manos de lima. 'Espérame ranma ya casi llego' pensó ryoga, con eso ryoga se puso nueva mente en marcha hacia la cima del horai sin darse cuenta que lo seguía observando un chico con gafas.

De vuelta con ranma y herb la batalla se hacía cada vez mas intensa mientras herb sobre volaba a ranma con grandes ráfagas de ki ranma solo los esquivaba hasta q se aserco lo suficiente para golpearlo ''Kachiuu Tenshin Amaguri Ken!'' grito ranma mientras golpeaba a herb tan rápido y fuerte como podía herb sintió el golpe pero no callo solo estaba más decidido a domesticar a ranma pero antes de que pudiera responder ranma lanzo otra de sus técnicas ''Mouko daka hisha'' grito nuevamente ranma, herb esta sorprendido por la forma tan desbastador del ataque que lo lanzo hacia tras como si fuera un juguete estrellándose con la roca solida.

''debo admitir que eres un oponente formidable saotome'' dijo herb impresionado con la forma de pelear de la pelirroja ''pero me temo que ataques de ki de ese nivel no me afetaran demasiado ya que los dragones utilizan su ki hasta para respirar'' ranma por otra parte estaba cansado ya casi no lo quedaban fuerzas para continuar su única esperanza seria cierto chico cerdo 'maldita seas ryoga ¿por qué tardas tanto? Espero que no te hayas perdido' pensó ranma mientras veía a su oponente levantarse.

Ryoga por otro lado ya avía llegado por fin a la cima nuevamente y vio a ranma gritando ''ranma aquí está el calentador agárralo'' ranma se voltea viendo a ryoga y por primera vez era feliz de ver a ese cerdo cerca de él, pero antes de poder atrapar el calentador cierto chico pato lo atrapo con una sonrisa algo malévola en su rostro ''¿mousse?'' ranma y ryoga dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras herb observaba ''lo siento saotome pero no puedo dejar que vuelvas a ser un hombre interferirías en mi amor con shammpo'' expreso mousse mientras destruía el calentador en frente de ranma y con eso se retiro rápidamente de la escena dejando a ranma, ryoga y herb sorprendido por dicha acción.

''bueno al parecer te han traicionado a saotome bueno todavía esta pelea no termina hasta q te vuelvas mi muñeca personal'' dijo herb mientras reía a carcajadas, ranma por otra parte estaba furioso iba amatar a mousse después pero primero tenía que terminar con cierto chico lagarto que ya le estaba colmado la paciencia ''eso lo veremos niño gay'' dijo la pelirroja con el seño fruncido mientras herb se lanzo sobre ella simplemente ranma espeso a caminar en espiral mientras esquivaba los ataques contundentes de herb hasta que por fin alzo su brazo con todo lo que tenia ''Hi ryuu shouten yabu '' grito ranma mientras un enorme tornado se alzo para llevarse todo lo que avía en su paso y cierto príncipe no se veía muy impresionado.

Cuando todo se calmo ranma suspiro mientras veía a ryoga cuando de repente cinteo la presencia de herb y ahí estaba el muy carbón flotando en el aire ''creo a verte dicho q los ataques de ki no me afectan esto'' dijo herb con una vos ''pero estoyca me ha demostrado q de verdad tienes lo que se necesita para per tener ser a mí como mi juguete personal no te parece plebeyo'' esto puso a ranpa con los pelos de punta su mejor técnica avía fracasado pero lo volvería a intentar pero de un manera diferente esta vez él fue quien se lanzo al ataque.

Herb simplemente no entendía '¿por qué? este plebeyo no se rinde, acaso tanta es su voluntad de seguir adelante? ¿será que de verdad cree que va a ganar?' pensaba herb de manera muy interesada sobre esta chica no se rendía a pesar que tiene todo en contra pero esto tenia q terminar y herb alzo su brazo con la misma fuerza que ranma lo izo ''Hi ryuu shouten yabu'' grito herb mientras un tornado se alzo de nuevo en la montaña pero esta vez fue ranma quien salió volando ''se termino'' dijo herb mientras esperaba que callera la chica pelirroja no fue hata que ryoga also la mirada con una cara de sorpresa incrédula y lo obligo a alzar la vista, y hai estaba ranma saotome con una cantidad de ki enorme que rebosaba en forma de esfera ''¡Hollé herb! Espero que no estabas cantando victoria'' ranma dijo en tono de broma mientras herb al parecer preparaba una técnica '' esta es mi nueva técnica ¡Hi ryuu kourin dan!'' ranma grito mientras que herb simplemente dijo con un grito y todo su ki puesto en el ataque ''¡Dragón del anochecer!'' y una gran masa de ki en forma de dragon negro se enfrento con el ataque de ranma en el aire causando un estallido de energía muy brillante tan brillante que se podía ver a quilómetros de distancia y la misma montaña se desintegraba, simplemente era demasiado poder ryoga no podía creer lo que veía mientras salía disparado de la montaña cuando las dos técnicas colisionaron en el aire parresia que ranma desaparecía como si fuera solo humo y herb estaba siendo sacudido con dicha explosión .

Después de 30 minutos las cosas se habían calmado en el monte horai o lo que quedaba de él la montaña entera avía desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Ryoga no podía creerlo tenia 30 minutos buscando a ranma por todas partes pero no lo encontraba incluso herb y sus lacayos lo buscaban con esmero ya que herb se avía decidido a traer a ranma como suya para el imperio musk, pero nada de lo que hicieran era competente ranma saotome había muerto y dejado este mundo.

Continuara…

N/A espero que les aya gustado este es mi primer fanfiction la verdad esperaba ponerlo en ingles pero se me a dado mal la traducción jejeje díganme cualquier error en mi gramática para mejorar espero sus comentarios.


	2. Chapter 1 encontrado y despedida

**hola de nuevo ****aquí les traigo el primer capitulo se que van a decir que algo corto pero solo esperen que esto se pondrá candela pronto jejeje**

**descaro de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de naruto o de ranma**

** capitulo 1 Encontrado y despedida**

En algún lugar ranma saotome miraba en el cielo la luna llena una luna que no estaba acompañada de estrellas que al parecer velaba para ella 'que hermosa luna ojala no brillara así por mi derrota' pensó ranma con una actitud triste claro avía perdido todo en su vida su virilidad la posibilidad de estar con su madre sin que le presentara el seppuku y lo más importante para ella su confianza.

''¡NO! Me niego a rendirme ahora'' grito al aire ''solo devo salir de este bosque extraño'' era muy fácil decirlo la verdad ranma estaba muy mal herido apenas podía mantenerse consiente mucho menos moverse fue cuando recordó algo que tenía en sus bolcillos ''casi se me olvida estúpidos hongos'' dijo ranma en tono de alegría y saco de sus bolcillos 3 tipos de hongos uno era morado y los otros dos eran idénticos color marrón con pequeños lunares de color amarillo 'a ver uno de estos debería ayudarme a sanar más rápido y recobrar energía' pendo ranma en su típica sonrisa confiansuda 'pero el estúpido de ryoga los confundió como siempre que fue lo que me avía dicho'.

Flashback

''¡He! Ranma estos hongos son medicinales bueno al menos uno lo es'' dijo ryoga sin preocupación ''como que al menos uno lo es pe-chan'' dijo ranma en tono sarcástico ''a pues que uno es venenoso que sería el morado uno de los marrones es de rejuvenecimiento como el que te hiso un chivi ranma la ves pasada'' dijo ryoga burlándose de ranma ''y el otro te ayudaría a sanar en tiempo record pero te quedarías dormido máximo 5 días dependiendo del daño espero que no lo utilicemos en esta batalla contra el musk'' comento ryoga ''¡OH! Na no será necesario los derrotaremos facilmente'' dijo ranma riéndose de esta idea algo mortal sise equivocaba de hongo''

Fin del flashback

''Por Kami menos mal que no los deseche, bueno solo debo adivinar cuál es'' dijo ranma con alivio desechando el morado y tajándose uno de los hongos marrones, cuando una luz salió de su cuerpo se dio cuenta q todo era más grande que hace unos segundos ''¡OH POR KAMI!'' ranma grito con miedo ''que hice para merecer esto ahora soy una niña muy joven, bueno no hay nada que hacer por ahora '' asi que ranma se comió el segundo hongo y empezó a quedarse dormido.

oOooOo

Mientras en un lugar cerca del campamento de emergencia de ranma dos figuras detectaron una luz sospechosa y fueron a investigar ''¿Qué fue eso kakashi? Pregunto una voz femenina algo tosca ''no lo se tsume pero me huele a sangre'' dijo el hombre con la mascara en su rostro ''espero que no sea un enfrentamiento'' dijo el inmenso perro que acompañaba a la mujer con aspecto animal dirigiéndose a la zona.

Cuando llegaron se sorprendieron al ver a una niña pelirroja no más d años de edad acostada en el suelo sobre un charco de lo que parecía su propia sangre.

''Ne kakashi creo que deberíamos llevárnosla a la aldea tal ves interrogarla para ver que sucedió aquí'' dijo tsume en un tono algo preocupada no solo por la niña, kakashi asintió solo con ver a su alrededor lo que parresia un cráter en medio de este bosque en el que parresia que el punto de impacto comenzó en donde la joven pelirroja lisia acostada. ''llevémosla rápidamente e informemos a Hokage sama de esto'' dijo kakashi mientas sostenía a la niña en sus brazos y se dirigieron a toda vellosidad a la aldea.

oOooOo

devuelta en nerima ryoga no quería darle la cara al tendo y mucho menos a los saotome para dar la noticia de lo que ah ocurrido en el transcurso de los días sorprendentemente esta ves no se avia perdido y estaba aquí en frente a la casa tendo y solo decidió entrar ''hola bienvenido a la residencia tendo ¡Oh ryoga eres tu!'' Dijo kasumi en su tono alegre como siempre lo que hiso a ryoga aun más deprimente ''Hola kasumi –san tengo malas noticias la verdad están todos en casa verdad'' dijo ryoga en un tono fúnebre lo que hiso a kasumi preocuparse ligeramente mientras llamaba a todos sus familiares y huéspedes.

Después de que todos se reunieran en la sala ryoga estaba temblando no savia como comunicarles la noticia de que ranma su rival su amigo avía muerto en la batalla ''habla chico no tenemos todo el día'' dijo Gamma en su tono habitual mientras Nadoka fruncía el ceño ''bueno la cosa es que hemos fallado en recuperar el calentador y pues …hemos… perdido a ranma… ranma murió en la batalla contra herb'' Ryoga dijo llorando le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser que ranma avía muerto sin terminar su duelo de hombres.

Todo estaba en silencio nadie se atrevió hablar todo esto en un aire de incredulidad pero parecía despejarse mientras veían al joven hibiki llorar de verdad con todos sus sentimientos no fue hasta que haposai hablo ''como fue que sucedió chico'' Ryoga procedió a mirarlo y conto toda la historia incluso la traición de mousse no fue hasta que termino su relato que se dio cuenta que Akane estaba devastada, Nadoka y Genma se desmayo y nabiki, kasumi y soun estaban consolando a Akane. Ryoga simplemente se echo a llorar de nuevo por su fracaso.

Dos días después de que se dio a conocer la noticia en todo nerima todos los amigos de ranma y Akane estaban presentando sus respetos a la tumba de ranma saotome hombre entre los hombres amigo y compañero entre ellos tofu, Ukyo y shammpo eran los mas afatados por la noticia cuando se enteraron de que mousse los avía traicionado colone furiosa casi mata al chico pato cuando egreso pero ya no valía la pena y así todo en nerima se despidieron de ranma saotome.

**N/A : E aquí este maravilloso episodio jejeje aunque yo misma lo diga espero que les alla gustado porque pronto vendrá mas espero sus comentarios y si tengo algunos problemas de ortografía por favor avísenme **


	3. Despertar

**Hola de nuevo e regresado con otro capitulo en este capitulo por fin sale naruto y les dejara de seguro unas cuantas preguntas sobre lo que pasa aquí en esta historia jeje eso se responderá mas alante**

** El despertar**

Ranma tenía una sensación extraña en todo su cuerpo, como si la estuvieran observando, ella simplemente savia cual es ese olor, era analgésico trato de abrir los ojos solo para confirmar su sospecha lo cual le hizo sentir una molestia cegadora afatando su visión cuando por fin se pudo adaptar a la lux que provenía de la ventana, vio que estaba en un cuarto de hospital, algo sencillo la verdad pero se notaba que no era el de el Dr. Tofu ''al menos se que no es un hospital del musk se que son del tipo tradicional'' Ranma pensó para sí mismo.

Al tratase de levantar Ranma automáticamente cayó al suelo ''que rayos'' dijo Ranma ''Hm! Tanto dormí para que mi cuerpo este tan débil'' pensó. No se dio cuenta de la presencia que lo observaba hasta que el chico de pelo amarillo procedió a ayudarla a levantarse, Ranma al darse cuenta del chico lo uno que dijo fue ''Muchas gracias ¿ pero me podrías decir dónde estoy? Y ¿Quién eres?'' Pregunto la pelirroja con curiosidad.

El chico rubio solo asintió diciendo ''soy Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki y en cuento donde estas, esto es konojagakure no sato'' con alegría respondió Naruto ''¿pero dime quien eres tú? Y ¿Qué te paso que tienes aquí 5 días durmiendo?'' ranma se sorprendió al escuchar lo que dijo el rubio no conocía la geografía exacta de Japón pero savia que esta aldea no existía ''bueno al parecer me he metido en otro lío pero es mejor que estar con herb'' pensó Ranma ''bueno yo soy Ranma Saotome y pues tuve una batalla con un rival y fui traicionada por aquel que pensé que era mi amigo'' Ranma dijo esa última parte como si fuera veneno que estuviera saliendo de su boca.

Naruto algo impactado por lo que acababa de escuchar y algo frustrado el savia con solo ver a la chica pelirroja que era una persona amable y bondadosa, a pesar de esto Naruto simplemente se decidió a decir ''bueno sé que es repentino pero te gustaría ser mi amiga no tengo muchos pero yo no te daré la espalda nunca no importa que, si Ranma anda'' dijo Naruto con unos ojitos de cachorrito que derretirían a cualquiera pero ranma era casi inmune ya que los usaba todo el tiempo para conseguir helados, pero no vio ningún índice de mentira en el chico y asintió de inmediato y lo confirmo con una frase ''OK Naruto seré tu amiga, ¿pero me podrías contar por que estas disfrazada de niño?'' Naruto abrió sus ojos con una cara de sorpresa y de fascinación esta choca que no tenía más de 10 minutos conociéndola ya se había enterado de su secreto que todo el pueblo en 8 años ''co… como te diste cuenta Ranma, no cuela quiera lo sabe bueno no me ponen atención de todas maneras'' dijo Naruto en tono algo triste, que se notaba mas en su cara más que en su voz.

''Bueno digamos que tengo experiencias con travestí pero ¿Por qué nadie te pone atención? eres una chica agradable la verdad, o es que has hecho algo muy malo?'' pregunto Ranma con curiosidad y Naruto simplemente procedió a contarle de cómo el pueblo la trataba y la marginaba desde que tenía memoria solo se animama cuando hablaba de su jiji y lo fuerte que era también de el viejo de un restauran llamado ichiraku ramen y que era el mejor restaurante del mundo y sus maravillosos platos de ramen. Ranma solo podía sentirse asqueada del trato a Naruto pero se sentía similar a su vida pero mucho peor y con eso Ranma simplemente decidió quedarse con Naruto como su familia por el resto de sus días no la dejaría nuevamente sola no así.

''Eso es imperdonable Naru-chan'' ranma dijo con elocuencia ''te parece si somos hermanas de ahora en adelante la verdad ahora mismo yo también ando algo sola''. Ranma se quedo mirando a la chica que estaba llorando de felicidad al fin alguien la reconocía como un ser vivo y quería ser su familia, Ranma seguía viendo a Naruto mientras ella la abraso para mimar lo que parresia por primera vez un indicio de cariño hacia la rubia.

''bueno Naruto ya que me contaste tu historia deja contarte la mía'' Naruto observo a Ranma mientras le relato toda su vida y de cómo en realidad tenía 17 no 8 años de edad, como era un hombre pero estaba bocelada su maldición su entrenamiento todo lo que se podía ofrecer de sí misma as u nueva hermanita, con esto Naruto procedió a hacer pregunta para que pudiera enterder lo que estaba pasando en realidad y ranma las contesto todas con toda sinceridad en algunas ella se sonrojo incondicional mente.

Mientras atrás de la puerta yacía un viejo con túnica blanca y sombrero con kanji fuego en el escucho toda la historia juntos con sus guardias personales y un cierto ninja pelo plateado que solo se veía su ojo ya que toda su cara estaba cubierta ''Hm! No pensé que Naruto aria un mejor trabajo que nosotros sacándole la información a la chica pelirroja'' contesto Kakashi en en forma decepcionado quería tener la oportunidad de hablarle ya que fue él quien la rescato junto a Tsune ''Yo tampoco Kakashi, la verdad nunca espere que Naruto interviniera así'' hablo el Hokage muy contento de ver a Naruto por primera vez expresarse como una niña pequeña ''bueno es hora de que entremos'' respondió Kakahi al Hokage, la verdad es que ninguno de los dos quería arruinar el momento tan conmovedor que tenían las dos chicas.

Se escuchaba la puerta abriéndose en la evitación para revelar a dos hombres uno realmente viejo pero no tanto como Haposai o Colone pero trasmitía más fuerza que los dos juntos y un hombre no más de 30 años pero se presentaba la duda al ver el color de su pelo pero lo que más destacaba de este hombre era el simple hecho de que su cabello al parecer desafiaba la gravedad. Fue entonces cuando el anciano mayor hablo ''entonces señorita Saotome no te importaría si confirmamos su historia verdad'' Ranma quedo algo sorprendida al parecer estos dos ancianos habían escuchado toda la conversación con Naruto.

''Bueno al parecer en este lugar las personas no conocen el concepto de privacidad'' escupió Ranma con molestia lo que hiso que los dos hombres se incomodaran rápidamente pero duro poco ya que el Hokage le estaba explicando la situación a la pelirroja fue entonces de que Ranma se dio cuenta que no estaba en su mundo sino en otro joder después de pasar por todo en su vida agregar un viaje dimensional con esto ya resuelto ella simplemente suspiro ''bueno y como puedo probar que todo lo que he dicho es verdad Hokage-sama'' Ranma dijo en forma educada pero algo cansada, para las personas a su alrededor paresia que ya estaba acostumbrada a estas situaciones cuestionables.

''para eso traje a otro de mis mejores ninja déjame presentarte a Inoshi Yamada'' dijo el Hokage mientras un hombre alto con pelo rubio atado con una cola de caballo y un traje ninja combencional algo parecido al de Kakashi por los momentos se presento ''Hola soy Inoshi Yamada es un placer señorita Saotome'' Ranma simplemente suspiro con molestia ''solo dígame Ranma no me gustan las formalidades y que es eso acaso todo el mundo escucho nuestra conversación privada'' dijo la pelirroja que al parecer tenia una actitud familiar para los ninjas veteranos ''Ya ya no hay necesidad de molestarse Ranma no escuchamos apropósito fue mera casualidad de que Naruto estaba con usted'' dijo el ninja ciclope con una sonrisa de su ojo ''además Naruto no se supone que deberías estar en tu evitación'' intervino el Hokage viendo a Naruto.

''¡EH! NO, no quiero estar sola jiji además Ranma es mi nueva hermana lo oíste verdad quiero estar con ella y no dejare que le ajan daño'' dijo Naruto molesta con su jiji por a ver interrumpido su momento privado con su nueva hermana ''Esta bien bueno Inoshi procede a la investigación sobre Ranma'' Inoshi procedió a ponerse frente a Ranma y toco con su frente con su mano después de 10 minutos Inoshi retiro su mano de Ranma para informa de que todo lo hablado con la Uzumaki era cierto ''Que bien ahora tenemos un problema muy grande Inoshi sé que esto no saldrá de aquí verdad'' Inoshi solo asintió y el Hokage continuo ''pues vera Ranma mientras estuvo dormida los últimos 5 días le hicimos pruebas de ADN y resulta que dan un 80% de coincidencia con la madre de Naruto y un 20% desconocido para nosotros pensamos que tal vez era una familiar de Naruto una prima o algo parecido pero esto cambia todo'' todos los que estaba en la habitación se quedaron mudos en esto inclusive Kakashi no podía creerlo como esta chica de 8 años de otra dimensión podía ser familiar de Naruto ''por lo que me gustaría que se quedara en la aldea y más que nada la fachada como hermana de Naruto le quedaría perfecta ahora sabiendo esto le gustaría quedarse en konoja y ser parte de este pueblo'' el Hokage hablo viendo a la pelirroja por su respuesta .Ranma simplemente lo estaba meditando cuando analizo todo en su vida, esta sería la oportunidad perfecta para comenzar de nuevo y también estaba la promesa que le acababa de dar a Naruto y si una cosa estaba segura Ranma es que cumplía sus promesas

''Acepto Hokage-sama estoy dispuesta a quedarme pero simplemente por Naruto'' dicho esto el Hokage simplemente sonrió y le izo saber que estaba desacuerdo ''bueno también tendremos que evaluar sus habilidades para saber que tan buena es, te parece'' con eso Ranma asintió y Naruto simplemente procedió a abrasar a su nueva hermana.

**N/A y eso es todo se que ando amansando algo lenta en esta historia pero ya llegara su momento de acción espero que les guste espero sugerencias de como podría mejorar y me gustaría sugerencias para emparejamientos.**


	4. prueba

**Hola denuedo aquí esta mi nuevo capitulo si se preguntan porque naruto no tiene ahorita mismo un gran protagonismo eso se debe a que todavía ando adaptando a Ranma a este mundo**

**le doy las gracias a NewPhantomRader por darme un consejo y mi primer comentario jejeje la verdad lo estaba esperando eso me animado mucho para seguir escribiendo esta historia y le tomare el consejo acerca de como seguir mejorando.**

**descargo responsabilidad: **no soy dueña de Naruto o de Rnma1/2 esto es solo para el disfrute y la prueba de ami avilidad como escritora.

* * *

**Prueba **

Era de día caluroso en Konaha, las calles estaba repleta de personas felices hasta que vieron a cierto personaje rubio caminando muy alegre por las calles. Naruto solo los ignoraba, hoy era un día como ninguno al fin su hermana saldría del hospital ''jejeje que bien'' grito Naruto al aire ''por fin Ranko ne-chan estará viviendo con migo'' todo el mundo miraba a Naruto solo murmullos se escuchaba de cómo es que el chico demonio estaba tan contento. Naruto siguió ignorando a los tontos aldeanos, simplemente siguió su camino al hospital contento de solo pensar que ella y su hermana les enseñaría quien es realmente.

* * *

Flash back

(2 días antes)

''Muy bien Ranma ya esperaba que aceptaras mi propuesta'' dijo el Hokage mirando a Ranma fijamente ''¿Eh? La verdad iba a pedírselo de todas maneras'' Ranma dijo sin preocupaciones mirando al anciano ''es que desde que llegue no he sentido mi ki y solo me pregunto si es que se utiliza otro tipo de energía para luchar en este mundo'' el Hokage miro a Kakashi para devolver ala chica pelirroja, solo Naruto se atrevió a preguntar ''¿Qué es ki?'' ''en este lugar solo se utiliza chacra'' confirmo Kakashi a ranma y ranma procedió a explicar a Naruto que el ki es la energía espiritual que nos rodea y se utiliza de muchas maneras diferentes tanto para sanar como para atacar.

''Muy interesante Ranma pero el chacra no es solo energía espiritual sin también física, al parecer su cuerpo se adapto tan rápido al cambio de este mundo que cuando intenta solo sacar su energía espiritual solo está tratando de acceder a tu chacra'' explico Kakashi de manera aburrida mientras leía un libro naranja que decía icha icha Paradise en la portada.

Ranma solo asintió a la explicación que dio el ciclope ''entonces ahora estoy más motivada a probarme a mi misma'' contesto Ranma con lo que Naruto solo podía ver felizmente al parecer su hermana savia lo que significa trabajo duro para demostrar quien es no fue hasta que Ranma volvió hablar ''hey viejo le tengo una petición'' el Hokage solo levanto la ceja para ver a la choca acostada ''Y cual sería esa petición'' Ranma solo sonrió ''bueno ya que voy a empezar de nuevo creo que dejare de llamarme Ranma para poder dejar todo mi pasado atrás'' el Hokage solo asintió y pregunto ''y ¿cuál sería ese nombre?''

Ranma solo sonrió dulcemente ''Uzumaki, Uzumaki Ranko'' el Hokage perplejo por la decisión del nombre simplemente acepto mientras Kakashi dio su famosa sonrisa de ojo ''bueno ya que el Hokage tiene todo resuelto me iré nos veremos en dos días Ranko'' con eso Kakashi desapareció en un remolino de hojas y el Hokage procedió a irse de la habitación dejando solo a Ranko y a Naruto solas en la habitación.

Fin del flash back

* * *

Naruto había llegado al hospital saludando a la recepcionista pasando directamente a la habitación de Ranko ''Hola ne-chan'' Naruto grito con todo sus ánimos Ranko solo suspiro a ver su energética hermana ''Naruto cierra la puerta que me estoy vistiendo'' Naruto solo se sonrojo ''lo siento Ranko'' mientras Ranko se termino de vestir '' Naruto has visto a Kakashi se supone que tenía que estar aquí hace 1 hora'' Naruto negó con la cabeza y de repente una nube de humo apareció ''¡Yo! Como amanecen las 2'' dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa bromista es como si estaba esperando una señal para aparecer.

''bueno bueno Ranko debo decir que te queda bien esa ropa, Naruto deberías vestir así también'' Naruto solo frunció el ceño mirando a su hermana que bestia una chaqueta abierta color roja con mangas largas debajo de eso una camisa negra de malla parecida a la que traía Hinata debajo de su suéter guantes sin dedos y un mono corto de expandes color negro y sandalias negras shinobi eso agregando su cola de caballo es un espetaculo de ver, Naruto solo suspiro para sí misma de verdad tenia que cambiar su triste mono naranja o al menos adaptarlo para mejor.

'' Ya es hora de irnos vamos al campo de entrenamiento 22 para determinar tu habilidad Ranko'' Ranko y Naruto asintieron y siguieron a Kakashi fuera del hospital.

* * *

Mientras tanto el Hokage estaba un poco cansado todo esto era un dolor de cabeza no solo tenía que explicar que esta chica es hermana de Naruto a todo dar sino que tenía que explicar su herencia ''Como rayos esto se ha vuelto tan complicado a Minato'' pensó el Hokage mientras vio a los miembros del consejo entrar por la puerta.

Cuando todo el mundo se sentó en su respectivo lugar el Hokage tomo la palabra ''me imagino que ya todos saben de la chica que trajo Kakashi hace ya 1 semana verdad'' todo el mundo asintió ''pues por fin he confirmado su identidad es la hermana melliza de Naruto'' todo el mundo quedo congelado ante el descubrimiento pero antes de que pronunciara una palabra el Hokage continuo ''la verdad es que yo la estaba buscando hace un tiempo desde el ataque del kyuubi'' una vez mas todo quedo en silencio hasta que Hiashi Hyuga por fin tomo la palabra '' Hokage sama por que era tan importante encontrarla'' todos asintieron con curiosidad y el Hokage solo suspiro.

''Bueno para explicárselos tengo que revelar algunos secretos que me he guardado'' todo el mundo estaba atento al Hokage no fue hasta que Shikaku Nara hablo ''es sobre los padres de Naruto y Ranko verdad'' el Hokage asintió con una sonrisa él sabía que Shikaku lo deduciría ''exactamente Shikaku sus padres eran muy especiales para la aldea'' todo el consejo esperaba la respuesta ''sus padre son Minato Namikaze y Kushina Namikaze'' rebozo la supresa hasta que un miembro del consejo civil grito '' ¿Qué? No puede ser ese monstro no puede ser hijo de ellos'' el Hokage solo fulmino al comerciante con una intención de matar que recorio toda la habitación del consejo.

''Me temo que si concejal Hisame y me temo que esta reacción a la noticia le traerá consecuencia a todo el consejo civil de ahora en adelante el consejo civil estará limitado solo a las cuestiones no militares de la aldea así que apartar de aquí la reunión se acaba para ustedes'' después de sus palabras el consejo civil fue escoltado por Ambus hacia fuera de la sala ''A continuación me temo que se tomaran represarías para ciertos ninjas que han roto muchas reglas shinobi y el consejo civil los protegió y de ciertos profesores que han pergudicado alos estudiastes pero eso será para la próxima reunión'' todo el consejo shinobi estaba atonito no habían visto al profesor de nuevo en acción.

''a lo que convoqué a esta reunión es que estaré dando la noticia de los padres de Naruto y de Ranko mañana a la aldea y no permitiré ningún comentario, de matrimonio arreglado su herencia no se le dará hasta que sea jounins o cumpla 18 años'' todos an andaban tristes querían ayudar a las hijas de sus amigos y otros solo pensaba en la fortuna que tenían los Namikazes reunidas en toda konoja ya que eran dueños de varios distritos en apartamentos y comercios técnicamente el 70% de los negocios y distrito aparta mentales les pertenecían a dicho clan, Kushina era conocida por su buen ojo para los locales y Minato para conseguir los a precios muy bajos. ''con eso ya dicho les diré ellos vivirán solos a menos que ellos digan lo contrario y por supuesto la chica Ranko esta súper molesta con la aldea por como trataron asu hermanita así que no se montan con ella por ahora'' con eso el Hokage suspiro y fumo algo de su pipa mientras escuchaba toda las quejas y preguntas ''Dios porque siempre me complico la vida explicando esto a ellos'' pensó el Hokage mientras suspiro con mucha mlestia.

* * *

En el campo de entrenamiento 22 Naruto estaba centada emocionada de ver como peleaba su hermana estaba tan emocionada que casi se orinaba encima. ''NE Kakashi cuanto empezaran'' Kakashi miro a la rubia mientras sonrió ''tranquila Naruto ya estamos listos'' miro a Ranko ''ven con todo Ranko no te contengas se que solo podrás usar taijusu'' Ranko suspiro ''¿por qué todo el mundo me toma como burla primero?'' peso Ranko y luego miro a Kakashi que luego se arrepintió de no aver tomado la pelirroja enserio desde el principio su velocidad era de ya chunin y sus golpes era fuertes comparados con los genin ordinarios Naruto solo miraba asombrada de la vellosidad de Ranko.

''He Kakashi no esperabas eso verdad'' Kakashi asintió mientras simplemente él se lanzo al ataque esta vez Ranko esquivo la mayoría pero se do cuanta que sus ataques no eran normales tenían mucha más potencia de las que debería con eso Kakashi termino la practica con Ranko agotado ''es todo Ranko su taijusu es de nivel jounin pero su cuerpo no la acompañas aparte de eso no sabe como haces que su chacra fluya es su cuerpo libre mente todavía'' Ranko se sentía genial por primera vez en su vida esta derrota no sinificaba algo era un simple entrenamiento para darse cuenta de cómo podría mejorar sin tener en peligro a nadie era su derecho a ser feliz por primera vez en una derrota por primera ves estaba con un maestro que la estaba respetando en su entrenamiento casual ''bueno veamos cómo esta su puntería con armas arrojadizas'' con eso Kakashi le dio unas kunais y shuriken a Ranko y le pidió apuntar a los blancos los cuales acertó 7/10 Kakashi suspiro de alivio al menos no estaba del todo mal con ella.

''Bien Ranko, Naruto, los veré aquí alas 2 todos los días para que puedan aprender juntas los principios básicos sin maltratos o engaños de los profesores'' con eso Naruto salto lo más alto posible gritando de alegría mientras Ranko hacia básicamente lo mismo pero con menos entusiasmo ''Al parecer esta nueva vida me gustara'' Ranko pensó mientras seguía a Naru a su nueva casa.

* * *

**N/A jojo eso es todo por ahora espero que le aya gustado a todos cualquier cosa sus comentarios son bien recibidos para la mejoría de mi historia**


	5. nueva vida

**Hola gente regrese rápido con otro de mis capítulos **

**descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de naruto o ranma **

* * *

**Nueva vida **

Ya casi anochecía Naruto guiaba a Ranko a un lugar muy especial para ella ''hoye Naru-chan a donde vamos'' pregunto Ranko Naruto solo sonrió ''solo sígueme ne-chan veras que vale la pena el suspenso'' Ranko solo la siguió con mas curiosidad no se suponía que iríamos a su apartamento para instalarnos. Caminaron por un rato mientras Naruto le daba un mini tour de Konoha cuando empezaron a subir unas escaleras fue cuando Naruto se paro ''bueno ne-chan aquí estamos la mejor vista de Konoha'' Ranko se maravillo veía toda la ciudad desde aquí no solo eso la puesta de sol era radiante era como decir que el sol le daba la bendición a la aldea besándola mientras iba a dormir.

''¡HE! Que pasa ne-chan porque lloras'' dijo Naruto a Ranko mientras ella solo se reía y la abraso Naruto se sorprendió por tal acción ''gracias Naruto esta es la mejor bienvenida que as podido darme es como si me digieras que este es mi lugar'' Naruto solo la agarro con fuerza ''claro que es tu hogar ne-chan es aquí donde vivirás además no creas que te dejare ir tan fácil mente, bueno vamos a comer te presentare a ojisan y Ayane ne'' Ranko confundida por lo que estaba diciendo Naruto no presto atención que fue arrastrada hasta un puesto de ramen.

''Buenas noches'' dijo un hombre mayor con una sonrisa sincera ''Oh! Hola Naruto quien es tu amiga'' pregunto a Naruto de forma muy cariñosa ''hola ojisan esta es Ranko es mi hermana vivirá aquí en Konoha y tuve que traerla al mejor restaurante de ramen del mundo'' dijo Naruto de forma alegre asiendo sentir orgulloso al hombre ''es un placer Ranko mi nombre es Teushi'' Ranko solo sonrió recordado que Naruto siempre le cuentas cosas buenas de ellos '' es un placer Teushi-san Naruto siempre me dice siempre que tengo que venir aquí'' Teushi rio a carcajadas sabiendo que Naruto lo hacía por cariño ''está bien deja te presento a mi hija Ayane'' con eso Teushi la llamo para presentarla ''hola como estas soy Ayane como te llamas'' Ranko miro a la chica pensó para sí misma que se parresia a Ukyo pero algo mas femenina ''hola soy Ranko hermana melliza de Naruto'' Ayane miro a la pelirroja y luego a la rubia si se parecían bastante excepto por el color de pelo y los bigotes de Naruto ''no me parecen mellizas son idénticas excepto por el cabello'' Teushi solo asintió en aceptación a lo que decía su hija ''Ayane tiene razón Naruto ella es definitivamente tu gemela y como es que sabes que es tu hermana Naruto'' Naruto solo da una risa a carcajadas esperando esa pregunta y en peso a contarles todo mientras Ranko observaba la conversación felizmente hasta que Teushi la sorprendió ''no te quedes tan tímida Ranko usted sabe es bienvenida a nuestra conversación después de todo esta es su bienvenida a la aldea y una posible competencia contra Naruto comiendo ramen'' Ranko no podía estar más feliz alguien esperaba su opinión ''claro solo estaba viendo como e relacionaba Naruto de verdad ustedes son especiales'' Ayane se sonrojo y siguieron la conversación por horas y horas.

(4 horas y 28 tazones de ramen después)

''Jo ne-chan tenían razón serás mi competencia comiendo ramen'' Naruto dijo muy feliz recordando que ella se comió 15 tazones y Ranko 13 aun Naruto estaba invicta pero nadie se le había acercado tanto ''jajaja no te preocupes Naruto no soy tan fanática del ramen pero debo admitir que ha sido el mejor que e probado en mi vida'' Naruto inflo su pecho de orgullo el savia que el ramen de Ichiraku era el mejor y por mucho ''pero Naruto no creas que te voy a dejar comer solo ramen todo el día solo lo comerás en el almuerzo lo demás será comida saludable a partir de ahora'' Naruto solo gimió poniendo una cara triste con ojitos de cachorrito ''pero ne-chan e sobrevivido hasta ahora no crees que así estoy bien'' Ranko solo frunció el ceño esta vez no se va a dejar manipular por los ojitos de cachorrito ''lo siento Naruto pero no yo también voy a entrenarte en taijusu y vas a necesitar más que ramen para aguantarlo entendido'' Naruto solo puso mala cara ante esto pero sabía que lo necesitaría ''ok pero en el almuerzo será en Ichiraku'' Ranko simplemente asintió a esto.

Ya era pasada las 8 de la noche Naruto y Ranko estaban paradas frente a un viejo edificio, Naruto sonrió y procedió a mostrar el apartamento, Ranko se sorprendió de ver lo limpio que estaba pensaría que sería un desorden con solo ver la personalidad de Naruto, el lugar era más amplio de lo que parecía tiene 2 evitaciones 1 baño y 1 sala Ranko estaba contenta al parecer tenía una habitación para sí sola pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue una mini biblioteca de libros que tenia Naruto todos eran de historia y de estrategias al parecer Naruto era una persona inteligente y se puso a pensar lo que dijo Kakashi de que los maestros la saboteaban.

''bueno Ranko-ne aquí estamos hogar dulce hogar dormirás con migo hasta que compremos una cama o un futon'' Ranko asintió muy enérgicamente solo para quitarse la ropa y desplomarse sobre la cama seguía por Naruto que le tiro una pijama y se acostó a su lado para decir ''buenas noches ne-chan'' Ranko le acaricio la cabeza ''buenas noches Naruto que duermas bien'' increíblemente las dos cayeron dormidas rápidamente con una sonrisa en la cara.

Al día siguiente Naruto despertó viendo a Ranko durmiendo a su lado se sintió aliviada pensaba que todo había sido un sueño ''Naruto que pasa que me estas mirando tan fija mente'' Ranko dijo soñolienta mente ''nada Ranko es que me siento tan feliz de que no estufera soñando de que en verdad tengo una hermana ahora'' Ranko solo podía sentir su felicidad al ver la rubia, tan conmovida estaba que impulsivamente la abraso ''sabes Naru yo también estoy feliz de tenerte como familia siento que siempre debió ser así'' Naruto soltó un llanto de felicidad por primera vez en sus 8 años de vida realmente se sentía tan feliz como para llorar sin tener que fingir una sonrisa ''bueno Naru vamos a preparar el desayuno que tenemos que cumplir con Kakashi a las 6 de la mañana'' Naruto asintió ''si Ranko pero me podrías dar algunos consejos sobre mi vestuario ayer me di cuenta que no me veía muy bien'' Ranko soltó un bufido de alegría.

Después de haber comido un desayuno que no era ramen para tristeza de Naruto, que se dio cuenta tarde de que Ranko nunca retrocedía de su palabra como ella eran más parecidos de lo que pensaba ''bueno hermanita vamos quiero ver como quedaste con tu nueva ropa'' dijo Ranko sorprendida que realmente eran tan parecidas físicamente aunque Naruto era un poco más alta que ella para su disgusto Ranko era un poco mas curvilínea. Naruto salió del baño mostrando su nueva ropa era una chaqueta naranja menos ancha y grande de la que llevaba con una camiseta de azul de mallas, una falda corta de color naranja con líneas negras, debajo de la falda unos pantaloncillos cortos de motociclista de color negro que llegaban a sus rodillas y por últimos unas sandalias de shinobi azules que llegaban un poco más arriba de sus talones. Ranko solo silbo ''Naru te ves fantástica te hacía falta este cambio solo debes dejar que te crezca el pelo un poco y estarás para matar solo con verte'' Naruto se sonrojo de un color cereza por toda la cara ''gracias ne-chan'' con eso ya arreglado las dos chicas salieron a su nuevo entrenamiento.

* * *

En el campo de entrenamiento 22 Naruto estaba frustrada ya había pasado 2 horas y Kakashi aun no llegaba, por suerte Ranko la puso a entrenar algunos ejercicios de taijusu para distraerla, por otra parte Ranko también estaba molesta pero estaba feliz de enseñarle a Naruto, después de todo ella era estudiante rápida al igual que ella. Cuando menos lo esperaban apareció una nube de humo ''¡Yo! Como están'' dijo Kakashi en su forma habitual ''¡llegas tarde!'' gritaron tanto Naruto como Ranko ''lo siento es que se me cruzo un gato negro por el camino y tuve que tomar la ruta larga'' Naruto solo suspiro ''bueno Kakashi sensei que nos enseñara hoy'' pregunto Ranko de manera curiosa, Naruto solo podía excitarse más conforme Kakashi les dio pesos y les dio pergaminos sobre control de chacra y muchos consejos de cómo aprender taijutsu, ninjutsu y por supuesto genjutsu.

Después de una larga mañana de escalar arboles y tratar de generar chacra entre otras cosas Kakashi les dio descanso felicitándolas por su progreso tan majestuoso. el estaba pensando que las 2 eran genios del trabajo duro lo que le confirmo que los profesores estaban saboteando a Naruto si no a otros alumnos también. ''bueno chicas es todo por hoy tenemos que volver el Hokage ara un nuncio hoy a las 3 de la tarde que eso será en 20 minutos mejor nos apresuramos'' dijo Kakashi desapareciendo del lugar dejando a Naruto y a Ranko molestar estaban cansados, un lejos de la parte poblada de la ciudad y las ha dejado solas ''juro por Dios que algún día voy a enseñarle una lección a ese espantapájaros'' grito Naruto con Ranko dándole confirmación de que la ayudaría .

(20 minutos más tarde)

Había una multitud frente a la torre del Hokage mientras Sarutobi sandaime Hokage, se preparaba para darles una noticia importante que tal vez cambie un poco a Konoha ''querido pueblo de Konoha he venido a revelarles el legado del 4to Hokage'' todo el pueblo estaba emocionado algo sobre el 4to Hokage eso sería una alegría para todos tal vez mandarían a matar al buke demonio ''pues si amado pueblo si se trata de Naruto y de su hermana gemela Ranko Uzumaki ellas dos son las hijas legitimas de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki'' todo el pueblo estaba en silencio impactado por la noticia, viendo esto el Hokage prosiguió ''si no me atrevía a contarles sobre esto por dos simples razones la primera pues es que no quería que enemigos supieran del legado del cuarto mientras apenas eran unos bebes y la segunda es que Ranko se había perdido en el ataque del Kyuubi no yoko y no me podría arriesgar a que la encontraran antes que nosotros'' ahora todo el pueblo estaba casi vomitando no solo habían repudiado al hijo (hija) del 4to si no que también han demostrado que son peores que los enemigos de Minato y de Kushina ya que ellos casi completan el trabajo de matar a Naruto y negarle a la chica Ranko una familia.

''¡¿Qué somos qué?! Grataron dos chicas cerca de la torre Hokage. Sarutobi solo podía esperarse los reclamos de Naruto y de Ranko en su oficina en las siguientes horas.

* * *

Ya era de noche alrededor de la 7 de la noche y solo se podía escuchar los fritos molestos de dos niñas en la oficina del Hokage ''Bueno Naruto es que yo pensé que la mejor manera de protegerte era ocultando tu identidad hasta que fueras lo suficiente mente fuerte como para defenderte sola'' Naruto se calmo un poco pero aun tenía el ceño fruncido ''está bien jiji no te culpo por eso pero me podrías decir ¿por qué lo haces publico ahora?'' Sarutobi estaba sudando ente la mirada macabra que le disparaba tanto Ranko como Naruto ''es porque ya estaba cansado de ocultárselo y además que ustedes ahora son hermanas pero son el clon idéntico de Minato y de Kushina las dos juntas parecen como s estuviéramos viendo a sus padres de nuevo y eso solo sacaría conclusiones acertadas'' ambas chicas se miran ron fijamente por unos instantes y suspiraron ''está bien viejo lo aceptamos Naruto y yo lo manejaremos a nuestra manera'' el Hokage asintió y dijo ''si porque ustedes tienen casi toda Konoha en sus manos por ahora ya que básicamente son dueñas del 70% de la aldea pero solo se les dará la herencia cuando sean jounis o tengan 18 años lo que ocurra primero'' con eso ambas chicas cayeron al suelo en un ruido sordo ''jajaja son idénticas la verdad son hermanas por donde se vea'' dijo Sarutobi riéndose considerablemente.

* * *

**N/A gente espero que les guste mi nuevo capitulo por favor déjenme algunos comentarios no sean malditos si**


	6. comienzo forzado

**hola amigos y amigas e regresado con otro de mis pequeños capítulos espero que les encante porque seguiré escribiendo esta historia hsata que termine **

* * *

**Comienzo forzado **

Han paso ya casi 12 meses desde que se dio la noticia de los padres de nuestras heroínas al comienzo toda la aldea estaba escéptica, no podían, mas bien no querían creer que la chica demonio en realidad era la hija del héroe de la aldea. No se podían negar mas viendo a las dos hermanas juntas era cierto era como ver a una copia exacta de sus padres juntos de nuevo.

Por otra parte Ranko estaba algo molesta con los aldeanos no solo por su actitud sino por su ignorancia, parecía que estaban total mentes segados por odio que le impedía ver las cosas buenas de Naruto las miradas mordaces de muchos aldeanos seguía aunque una minoría se detuvo para tratarlos mejor esas personas eran los amigos de Minato y Kushina. Las cosas iban mejorando lentamente aunque para Ranko también era duro después de su declaración en público para salvar a Naruto.

* * *

Flash back (4 meses atrás)

Naruto estaba siendo lastimado por algunos aldeanos ''tu mocosa demonio como puedes proclamarte la hija de 4to y de ella hermosa Kushina'' gritaban los aldeanos golpeando con más fuerza a Naruto de pronto aparece Ranko como un caballero de brillante armadura ''hijos de puta como se atreven a golpear a Naru así'' gritaba mientras pateaba en la cara al líder de la insurrección ''pero Ranko-sama ella no puede ser su hermana es una perra demonio no vale la pena estar con ella mejor aléjese de ella'' Ranko furioso pero savia qué esto ocurría incluso antes de que ella llegara, así que jugó su mejor carta ''a pues si es así me temo que también me van a tener que golpear a mi también porque lo que Naruto tiene yo lo comparto somos gemelas en todo incluso en ese secreto'' contesto Ranko a la turba aun mas furiosa no solo tenían una sino dos zorras por lo que decía Ranko. Fue entonces cuando un chunin entre la turba hablo ''mm eso los explica un ser humano común menos un niño podría soportar ser un demonio de esa magnitud el 4to lo dividió en dos'' todos en la turba asintió ante la explicación simple.

Ya 4 horas habían pasado tanto Naru como Ranko escaparon de la turba a penas pero lo lograron pero esta vez Ranko sentía lo que sentía Naru cuando el pueblo la desprecia, así que ella simplemente sonrió a Naruto y dijo ''somos gemelas Naru compartimos tanto lo bueno como lo malo no dejare que mi familia sufra frente a mí y si no puedo ayudar me uniré a tu dolor para comprender lo ' con eso dicho Naruto saldo a darle besos y abrazos a su querida hermanita mayor.

Fin del flash back.

* * *

Ya casi se acercaba su cumpleaños las dos chicas estaban preparando algo en su pequeño apartamento hasta que Naruto ''Ranko-ne vamos a ichiraku tengo hambre hemos estado aquí todo el día además faltan apenas 2 días para nuestro cumple'' se quejo Naruto ''está bien Naru vamos además seguro el anciano se alegra de vernos''

Las dos chicas se dirigían al puesto de ramen emocionadas discutiendo algunas cosas sobre el ramen ''buenas noches oji-san Ayane-ne'' gritaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo con eso Teushi se alegro ''buenas noches Naru-chan Ran-chan como están mis clientas favoritas'' dijo el chef con una sonrisa sincera ''púes venimos con hambre viejo'' respondió Naru con una sonrisa y con eso pasaron toda la noche hablando de cómo celebrarían su cumpleaños sin ninguna interrupción.

Después de 28 tazones de ramen Naruto y Ranko se despendian de sus amigos en ichiraku siguiendo su camino lo que no sabían era que habían 2 chunin viéndolas todo el tiempo y escuchando su conversación con el viejo Teushi ''así que las perras demonio planean pasar su fiesta cerca del bosque para que no las molesten esto le gustara al consejo civil''

(Time skip)

Ya es 10 de octubre por la noche Naruto y Ranko estaban totalmente tranquilas esperando a Kakashi sensei y a su Hokage jiji. Todo estaba tranquilo en el bosque cuando se escucho unos pasos cerca Ranko pensó que al fin habían llegado, Naruto fue la primera en sentir que algo no estaba bien la intención asesina que se centraba en ellas la reconocía perfectamente, eran los aldeanos ella lo sabia esto pasaba cada 10 de octubre su cumpleaños lo siguiente que sintió fue a Ranko jalándola ''a correr Naru esto no pinta bien para nosotras no podremos con tantos debemos pedir ayuda'' fue lo que dijo Ranko a Naruto mientras corrían por el bosque lamentablemente para ambas no sería suficiente estaban siendo perseguidas por jounís y chunins que lanzaron churiken y kunais hacia ellas como si fueran blancos de entrenamientos.

''¿Por qué hacen esto? Acaso no somos de la aldea'' grito Naruto en desesperación mientras lloraba Ranko solo podía asentir con razón a esto ''déjame adivinar acaso pensaron que de verdad íbamos a creer que ustedes patéticas demonios son de verdad hijas del 4to y de Kushina'' Ranko no solo frunció el ceño se lanzo sobre el chunin que las había insultado para solo caer al suelo Ranko se dio cuenta que su nivel no es suficiente, claro que savia que su habilidad se limito al no poder utilizar sus técnicas de ki pero no pensaba que su entrenamiento en taijutsu no fuera capaz de hacer daño al chunin por su capacidad de chacra mejorado ''esto no pinta bien no podemos enfrentarlos y menos huir con esta cantidad de gente estamos fritos'' pensó Ranko y lastimosamente en la mente de Naruto también paso eso.

* * *

Mientras en la torre del Hokage un cierto hombre de edad avanzada con pelo blanco hasta la cintura con un gi de karate con chaleco rojo sandalias de madera guantes sin dedos y una banda con diseño raro estaba junto a Kakashi hablando con el Hokage ''entonces sensei es verdad lo que escuche de que Naruto tiene una hermana gemela y que vive aquí en Konoha'' Sarutobi solo asintió con la cabeza en señal de afirmación ''Jiraya solo debes verla es idéntica a Kushina en todos los sentidos'' dijo el Hokage ''no solo eso se parecen tanto en personalidad con Naruto que apenas logras diferenciarlas por el cabello'' remato Kakashi en su comentario Jiraya solo se rio estaba esperando a verlas porque al fin conocerían a su súper pervertido padrino y con eso los 3 hombres pelo blanco salieron a su encuentro.

* * *

De vuelta con Naruto y Ranko estaban recibiendo la paliza de su vida los aldeanos simplemente eran muchos pero se manejaban pero con la ayuda de estos shinobis era simplemente demasiado para ellas aunque juntas se cargaran o 2 jounin de elites por puro trabajo en equipo solo esos 2 ya eran un logro notable porque ya los demás no estaban tan distraídos. Sus cuerpos estaban al límite Ranko tenía el brazo roto y unas kunais en si pierna izquierda mas los golpes en su cabeza que no le permitía pensar bien mucho menos moverse con libertad para una pelea en cuanto a Naruto estaba de la misma manera acepto que tenía sus dos piernas rotas se mantenía de pie fue gracias al apoyarse de la espalda de Ranko ''esto se suponía que sería nuestro primer cumpleaños juntos'' pensaba Naruto de forma melancólica lo siguiente que supieron ambas es que los jounin las asaltaron con kunais reforzadas de chacra perforando uno de los pulmones de Ranko que no pudo más y cayó al suelo inconsciente y desangrándose esto llevo a Naruto al suelo también aviando perdido el apoyo de la espalda de Ranko solo vio como caía mientras una kunais se clavaba en su corazón.

Los aldeanos gritaban de júbilo al fin se decidieron del zorro demonio no había un momento más feliz que este al parecer. O al menos eso pensaron hasta que llegaron 3 figuras bien conocidas tanto para los civiles como para los shinobis lo siguiente que vieron fue una combinación de técnicas de fuego quemando a la mayoría de los shinobis personas presentes y descargando grades golpes sobre los civiles ya que lamentablemente no podían matarlos así como así al menos no a ellos sin un juicio.

Sarutobi Hiruzen estaba llorando sobre los cuerpos de Naruto y Ranko cómo es posible que tal crueldad sea desatada sobre dos niñas de nueve años y más hijas del héroe de Konoha.

Jiraya solo podía contemplar esta imagen le había fallado a su alumno al ver a sus dos hijas de esta manera se lamento por dentro.

Kakashi estaba en negación no podía perderlas no no así no por la aldea que protegió Óbito y Minato sensei.

Todo se animo cuando se escucharon a las 2 niñas respirar con dificultad el Hokage solo ordeno a sus anbus atrapar a los agresores de las niñas y ordeno sí que los que eran shinobis esperaran por su castigo que lo impartiría personalmente él mismo y en cuanto los civiles esto era ya el colmo así que tomaría medidas drásticas con su castigo y después salió corriendo al hospital junto con sus dos acompañantes, lo que no sabían es que ellas se reunieron con alguien un poco particular en ese momento que estaban al borde de la muerte.

* * *

En una alcantarilla Naruto despertó viendo a Ranko inconsciente ''Ranko, Ranko levántate nos tiraron en una alcantarilla'' Ranko abrió los ojos para asegurarse si era verdad ''Dios al menos esto es muy original'' dijo Ranko en broma hasta que vio la cara espantaba de Naruto señalando algo cuando Ranko se dio vuelta se asusto casi como para mojar sus pantalones era un gato gigante con 4 colas con puntas de espada su cabeza era grande con colmillos dorados y parresia que su rostro estaba compuesta por una máscara blanca de hueso (algo así como la mascara hollow de bleach) sus garras era color plata y el animal simplemente era de color azul turquesa.

''¿Qué, que, qué demonios es eso? Preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo solo para sentir el rugido de la bestia felina ''olvida que es Naru corre por tu vida'' Naru de acuerdo con lo dicho salió corriendo como su vida dependiera de ello y la verdad dependía de ello, corrieron por todo el lugar hasta llegar a una enorme jaula con la palabra sello sobre ella. Cuando el gato monstro salto sobre ellas una garra gigante color naranja salió de la jaula para atrapar al gato, lo siguiente que escucharon era el aterrador lamento de sufrimiento que provenía del gato que de repente se detuvo con un eructo enorme que obviamente no era del gato.

''**A mira que tenemos aquí es mi contenedor y su tonta hermana**'' ambas chicas no sabían que hacer su lógica les decía corran pero su instinto les dijo quédense ''**digan algo mocosas no quiero que estén hay viéndome todo la noche con caras de idiotas**'' hay fue cuando contesto Naruto ''a quien llamas idiota al menos preséntate primero para que podamos hablar'' Ranko asintió con la cabeza pensaba que si se mostraba tal vez no daría miedo, ese pensamiento se disolvió cuadro vio una sonrisa con un ojo rojo carmesí brillante de lo que parresia un zorro gigante ''**yo yo soy el gran kyuubi no Yoko el rey de la bijuu**'' las dos chicas con las bocas abiertas las dos sabia que significaba esta súper demonio estaba dentro de ellas o al menos de Naruto pero porque las salvaría del demonio gato ''**las salve porque quiero pro ponerles un trato a las dos además que tenía tiempo sin una buena comida y ese gato que tenía el poder de un bijuu a sido una muy buena comida para recargar lo que perdí de energuia cuando el 4to me sello en ti Naruto**'' este tipo lee las mentes pensó Ranko y Naruto

''espera no que habías muerto cuando el 4to te derroto'' pregunto Ranko al saber esta historia que siempre se cuenta en la academia ''**no me asgáis reír mocosa a mi no me pueden matar pero sellar es otra cosa esa es una de las razones de por que estamos en este ****lió**'' con eso Naruto y Ranko estaban confundidas más de lo que deberían ''y cual es ese negocio que tienes con nosotras zorro'' pregunto Naruto con curiosidad palpable ''**pues bien como decía gracias a este sello si tu mueres yo muero y en cuanto a Ranko pues estas tan conectada a Naruto que al parecer tu también estas ligada a mí en este momento que si mueres también moriré yo**'' Ranko estaba en shock ante la revelación ''**si, no te quedes como piedra niña mi trató seria este, quiero que ustedes sean mi descendencia por así decirlo**'' ambas chicas pensativas ante la idea ''cual es el truco'' pregunto Naruto ''si porque no te liberaríamos si lo que dices es verdad posiblemente quieras algo a cambio'' el kyuubi suspiro ciertamente pensaba que estas niñas serian mas ignorantes pero son muy perspicaces ''**es obvio que quiero mi libertad pero no funcionaria este sello maldito me tiene atado a ti si salgo morirás y yo moriría lo que quiero es darles parte de mi fuerza las volvería mis hijas relativamente serian unas Hanju medio demonios zorros**'' con esto ambas chicas quedaron catatonias a su proposición.

''**Entonces que me dicen mocosas tenemos un acuerdo o no díganlo rápido porque si no morirán**'' con eso el kyuubi esperaba la respuestas de ambas chicas ''aceptamos bola de pelos pero con una condición no trataras de controlarnos y nos enseñaras como controlar nuestro poder entendido'' dijo Naruto con una cara muy seria ''**acepto los términos kit ahora empecemos antes de que sea demasiado tarde**''.

* * *

**N/a: bueno este es el final del capitulo 5 espero sus comentarios (por favor comenten me ciento sólita) para que me den consejos de como mejorar mas la historia pues también en el capitulo 6 pienso dar marcha alas encuestas de emparejamiento y pienso que que mejor que pedir opinión de los lectores**

**con eso me despido hasta la próxima **


	7. Un nuevo padre y el padrino

**hola a todos llego el esperado capitulo 6 buejajaja bueno, en este capitulo se sabra mas sobre las lineas de sangre jejeje de Konoha y de nuevas relaciones para nuestras señoritas que lo disfrute jejejeje **

* * *

**Un nuevo padre y el padrino**

Ya han pasado 3 días desde el ataque de los aldeanos y shinobis, Sarutobi estaba preocupado ya que Naruto y Ranko no despertaban, solo sabía de los médicos que sus heridas fatales sanaron rápidamente y que su cerebro no sufría ningún daño aparente pero a había la posibilidad de estar en coma ''hay Minato que harías en este momento si las vieras así'' pensó el viejo kage mientras fumaba su pipa y recordando los sucesos recientes.

Flash back (2 días antes)

Sarutobi estaba parado una vez más en la sala del consejo pero esta vez el consejo civil estaba sudando como una catarata no podía creer la cantidad de intención asesina que provenía de su amado Hokage ''Muy bien ya estoy harto de que las personas de la aldea y los shinobis no cumplan las leyes como son'' grito de manera muy molesta y petulante los que demostraba que estaba furioso no fue hasta que cierta concejal pelo rosa hablo ''Hokage-sama se refiere al intento de asesinato hacia las Namikaze'' hablo Haruno con tristeza ella ya se encariño con la rubia después de unos meses de la noticia y finalmente la respeto no como una Namikaze ni como shinobi sino como ser humano caritativa que era. El Hokage se dio cuenta que la concejal Haruno estaba trit por las chicas ''si me temo que si Haruno esto me lleva a lo siguiente al parecer los shinobis y los civiles estaban trabajando junto a 4 concejales, que supuestamente tenían permiso de estos'' toda la sala quedo en silencio.

''Entonces Hokage-sama quienes fueron'' dijo Danzo Himura de manera neutral aun sabiendo que él era uno de esos cuatro concejales junto a Homura y dos concejales civiles ''cálmate Danzo espera a recibir toda la información'' hablo Shikaku con el apoyo de Hiashi y Fukaku ''bueno ya que lo ponen así'' el Hokage chasqueo los dedos ''y 12 Ambus aparecieron detrás de Homura, Danzo, Isami y por ultimo kakura ''Sarutobi que estás haciendo no puedes hacernos esto'' dijo Homura ''de que estás hablando Homura creíste que no los estaba vigilando desde que di la noticia de los padres de Naruto y Ranko, además los shinobis los traicionaron revelando quienes eran'' con eso dicho Danzo sonrio a Sarutobi pensando lo astuto de la jugada de su rival ''Raíz vengan a mí y acaben con esta farsa'' grito Danzo el Hokage solo rio con la mayoría de los jefes de clanes ninjas.

''Creíste que no sabíamos de ese mini ejercito tulló, y de tus tontas ambiciones para hacer que el clan Uchiha causara una revuelta para tomar el poder de la aldea'' dijo Hiashi con aire de suficiencia ''además pensaste que nos manipularías así de que vamos a matar a las hijas de mi mejor amigo, solo por poder'' pregunto Fukaku que por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba de acuerdo con Hiashi lo que le pareció que un apocalipsis se acercaba para los otros concejales incluyendo los civiles. ''en otras palabras su raíz está muerta Himura y usted morirá con ella'' hablo el Hokage con una kunais en la mano que arrojo rápidamente a Danzo a su ojo izquierdo, los Ambus miro rápidamente para confirmar lo que sospechaban Danzo preparaba un jutsu de escape cuando el Hokage intervino.

''Sarutobi como te atreves a arruinar mis planes otra vez, no creas que esto se queda así estilo de tierra: tumbas de rocas'' grito Danzo pero antes de que el jutsu se completara la cabeza de Danzo estaba en el suelo separado de su cuerpo, el que lo hizo no fue otro sino Hiashi Hyuga con celebrando una espada echa de chacra sobre sus dedos ''lo siento Hokage-sama pero ya no podía esperar a que se realizara el jutsu'' dijo el Hyuga con cara de molestia que rara vez se veía en el estoico líder de clan.

Después de la decapitación rápida de Danzo los Ambus llevaron a el resto de los concejales traidores a la cede Ambu para interrogación ''lo siguiente será la elecciones nuevos concejales y nuevas leyes para los mismos los discutiremos en 30 minutos para limpiar la sala'' con eso todo el mundo abandono la sala y el Hokage suspiro de alivio ya que al parecer Hiashi les salvo la vida a todos en el último momento.

Fin del flash back

Sarutobi seguía mirándolas con tristeza y con la esperanza de poder verlas reír nuevamente, pero ya era tarde y debía volver a la oficina les dio las buenas noches y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Mientras tanto en las mentes de nuestras heroínas.

''Que quieres decir de que ahora somos oficialmente tus hijas bola de pelos'' grito Naruto haciendo chillar los oídos del zorro gigante ''**en otras palabras mocoso ustedes aceptaron el contrato que les di y para cumplir ese contrato debo darles parte de mi genética eso las convierte en mis hijas pensé que ya lo sabías, porque han pasado ya dos semanas en tu mente**'' respondió kyuubi de manera aburrida y sin ánimo lo que izo molestar mas a la rubia ''entonces técnicamente ya no somos huérfanas verdad'' pregunto Ranko '**'si enana pero deben saber que yo no les daré nada en bandeja de plata son mis hijas por lo tanto les are sudar su trasero para hacerlas fuertes, espero que estén a la altura, se que estas dos semanas solo me han hablado de sus habilidades y yo no les he comunicado nada pero esto será así ustedes ya son hanju pero no tendrán su primera cola hasta su primer periodo ósea como al los 12 años de edad''** con eso Ranko y Naruto sonrieron de manera muy contenta quien diría que el gran kyuubi no yoko seria de éticas de trabajo duro.

''**claro que si tiene una mejora en sus cuerpos como una especie de inmortalidad, _Kekkei Genkai y una que otra mejora física pero solo tiene 9 años me sorprenden que hayan aguantado 3 horas con esos shinobis y aldeanos, con esos yo ya las respeto pero no es suficiente les explicare las reglas del clan Kitsune, en primera no serán aceptados en el clan hasta sus 12 años que es cuando normalmente se les da la iniciación, segundo yo las entrenare desde ahora en términos de control de chacra como en ninjutsu, tercero no pueden revelar secretos del clan al menos que sea de su descendencia y por ultimo solo se casaran bajo los términos del clan Kitsune en otras palabras yo juzgare a su futuro esposo para ver que las merezcan entendido''_** Ranko asintió mientras que Naruto no quería que su nuevo Otosan matara a algunos de sus novios, claro que Ranko pensó lo mismo pero no iba a demostrarlo lo siguiente fue ''ne Otosan que es un Kekkei Genkai'' pregunto tierna e inocentemente Naruto**_ '_'el Kekkei Genkai es un límite de sangre que se hereda en sus familia atreves de la sangre algo así como el Sharingan de los uchijas, pero eso no es del todo cierto los limites de sangre originalmente fueron dados a los humanos por espíritus'' **contesto el kyuubi a su nueva hija con esto la curiosidad de Ranko se despertó sabia del Sharingan gracias a su enfrentamiento con espantapájaros ''como así Otosan'' pregunto esta vez Ranko lo que izo suspirar al kyuubi.** ''bueno digamos que el Sharingan fue dado por un demonio a los Uchiha, que en realidad es cierto pero el segundo nivel es obra mía por eso les dicen los ojos malditos, en cambio los ojos de los Hyugas son dados por un espíritu del bosque a un hombre ciego que sacrifico su vista por el bien de su pueblo, noto su valía y su corazón puro, re compensándole con una vista nueva pero mejorada por eso los Hyugas parecen ciegos pero no lo son. En cambio el clan Kitsune tiene 3 variedades de Kekkei Genkai los cuales son''**

**''Ojos del cielo como el nombre indica sus ojos serán dorados pero parecerán que tiene estrellas en ellos consiste en 5 niveles el primero te permite ver a través de cualquier genjutsu, el segundo te permite ver las reacciones de tus oponentes como el Sharingan pero no podrás copiarlo de inmediato el tercero te da técnicas ilusorias, el cuarto de permite entrar en la mente de las personas por un breve periodo de tiempo pero puede cambiar cualquier cosa como recuerdos entre otras cosas y por ultimo en el quinto nivel de permite dobla los conductos de chacra o de sangre en las personas''**

**''fusión elemental: nos permite en esta línea de sangre manipular cualquiera de los 5 elementos y fusionarlo con los otros por ejemplo. Viento y agua para formar hielo''**

**''regeneración instantánea: como el nombre lo dice te regeneras al instante por eso soy invencible aparte de que básicamente tengo el poder de un dios aunque ustedes no lo necesitan ya se regeneran rápidamente y no cuenta realmente como Kekkei Genkai oficial ya que todos los Kitsunes tenerlo sin necesidad'' **con esa explicación tan majestuosa Naruto y Ranko quedaron maravilladas pero el zorro hablo de nuevo ''**no crean mocosas normalmente solo se puede 1 de los otros dos Kekkei Genkai aparte de la regeneración, yo por lo menos no tengo los ojos del cielo y sufrí por ello'' **dijo el kyuubi desesperanzando a las dos chicas zorro que fruncieron el seño a su nuevo padr**e ''jajajaja vieran sus caras lo que digo es cierto normalmente no pasa pero en ustedes paso tiene las 3 líneas de sangre activas exceptuando que todavía no conocemos su segunda afinidad elemental se que la de Naruto es viento y la de Ranko es agua pero sus segunda y quizás tercera despertara como a los 13 años más o menos''** eso puso feliz a Naruto savia que ella seria fantástica pero saber que su chacra es viento es especial se entero que el chacra de su padre era viento y estaba muy contenta de tener esa conexión con él al final ''entonces kyu Otosan en serio podemos hacer todo los que nos dices si entrenamos arduamente y nos darás cariñitos como tus hijas'' dijo Ranko en tono de broma muy acatable para el momento ''si de veras porque sería genial tener un Otosan ahora que negó a mi hermanita'' dijo Naruto alegremente, lo que aparente mente izo feliz al zorro.

**''si niñas estaré para ustedes especialmente cuando Naruto cumpla 16 ya que el sello se romperá y podre salir de su cuerpo sin causarle daños''** las dos quedaron atónitas por la nueva información que les dio el zorro** ''si verán yo no puedo salir de Naruto sin matarla a ella y a mí mismo ya que el sellos nos une pero una vez que Naruto llegue a la adultes Kitsune ella podrá librarse de mí porque tendrá su propio chacra Kitsune, aunque técnicamente ustedes dos ya tiene suficiente chacra para tener 2 colas son como 2 mini bijus jajaja''** el zorro dijo riéndose de sus caras las caras de sus nuevos angelitos que disfrutaría atormentándolas para ser respetadas por el mundo** ''bueno va siendo hora para que despierten su jiji esta muy preocupado y las cosas se han calmado habla re con ustedes en unos días después de mi siesta''**

* * *

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las dos chicas estaban viendo el techo del hospital y un hombre alto de pelo blanco hasta su espalda que sonreirá al verlas.

''al fin se despiertan bellas durmientes es un placer conocerlas finalmente'' dijo Jiraya acariciando sus cabezas ''quien eres tú y que quieres con nosotras'' escupió Ranko a Jiraya ''pues yo soy el grandioso soy el grandioso sannin de los sapos Jiraya, su padrino para servirles'' con esos las dos chicas quedaron con la boca abierta de la sorpresa no solo tenían un nuevo padre sino un padrino esto no podrá ser mejor lo que faltaba era que ahora consiguieran una madre y estaría en el paraíso para Naruto.

* * *

**N/A bueno aquí estamos se preguntaran que hace todabie Fukaku Uchiha todavía en el concejo es fácil, no se produjo la masacre Uchiha la noticia de que Naruto y Ranko son las hijas de su mejor amigo y compañero de equipo les hicieron reconsiderar su revuelta y por supuesto el Hokage les dio mas libertad al clan Uchiha.  
**

** este el el final de la historia / na es mentira pero si el final del capitulo jejeje bueno aquí dejo una lista de posibles emparejamientos (se permiten yuri ya que Ranko sigue siendo ranma) las cuales son**

**Ranko x Lee**

**Rnko x Haku**

**Ranko x ino**

**Ranko x kiba**

**Ranko x gara**

**Naru x Lee**

**Naru x neji**

**Naru x Haku**

**Naru x gara**

**Naru x hina**

**si se preguntan porque no hay emparejamientos con Sasuke pues la verdad me párese muy trillado. así que por favor boten por sus parejas preferidas y por supuesto comenten (que en realidad me hace falta mas apoyo andan nu sean malos y déjenme sentir su amor por mi historia)**


	8. nuevos amigos, un rival y la cademia

**jojo hola de nuevo camaradas jaja e vuelto con otro episodio creo que es el mas cómico hasta ahora aun la encuesta sigue hasta el episodio 8 pero hasta el momento va ganado una s parejitas buejaja los dejo que disfruten la historia**

* * *

**Nuevos amigos, encuentro con un rival y academia**

Ya han pasado 4 días desde que Jiraya se ha presentado a las chicas. Naruto caminabas por las calles de Konoha feliz no solo tenía un padre algo extraño sino un padrino igual de raro.

* * *

Flash back

''si en serio soy su padrino y sensei de su padre Minato yo fui el que sugirió el nombre de Naruto a Kushina pero no pensé que tendrían dos'' con eso Naruto se echo a reír mientras Ranko ponía un puchero claro que las dos actuaban felizmente ya qué técnicamente Ranko no había nacido en este mundo siquiera ''entonces eso me hace tu favorita ojisan'' dijo Naruto con una enorme sonrisa ''no te creas gaki de que seas básicamente un clon de Minato no quiere decir que te tratare mejor'' Ranko se echo a reír de manera estridente por la respuesta de Jiraya mientras esta vez era Naruto que tenía el seño puesto.

''entonces ojisan ¿Por qué apareces ahora y no más temprano? Me imagino que tu ya sabias al menos de Naruto'' pregunto Ranko que izo poner una cara triste a Jiraya que estaba contemplando ahora la ventana ''la verdad eso es por el consejo, si supieran que yo los tomaría a mi cargo estarían ya celebrando bodas políticas y aun lo intentarían si no fuera por Sarutobi sensei'' dijo Jiraya muy serio ''aunque no estaría mal un esposo se fascinaría con sus bellos cuerpo ya me las imagino a los 18 años'' digo con una sonrisa picarona ''pervertido'' fue la respuesta de Naruto mientras le lanzaba una almohada a la cara mientras Ranko sonrió forzadamente ''¡He! No soy un pervertido soy ¡un súper pervertido!'' dijo Jiraya mientras se ponía en una pose tradicional de kabuki ''¡Dios! Que hice para merecer estar siempre rodeada de pervertidos'' pensó Ranko mientras pensaba en Happosai y sus ex novias.

''bueno acabando con esto yo les su presente de cumpleaños, yo se los hubiera dado en su fiesta pero antes de que llegáramos se presento un incendio en su residencia y nos desviamos cuando llegamos ya ustedes estaban en estado crítico'' con eso Jiraya les dio dos paquetes a cada una. Naruto no aguanto y las abrió inmediatamente lo que reveló una foto de su padrino y sus padres cuando Kushina estaba embarazada y una kunais extraña de 3 picos ''estos son ellos, de verdad que se parecen a nosotras'' dijo Naruto con lagrimas de felicidad por conocer los rostros de sus padres al fin. Ahora Ranko procedió abrir los suyos que contenían la misma foto y un pergamino con un arte de la espada. Jiraya reía ''gaki vieran sus caras si son sus padre y su otra madrina Tsunade lo que tiene hay es lo que yo diría una parte del legado de sus padres, el kunai es para poder hacer el Hirashin la técnica del rayo amarillo por así decirlo'' Jiraya paro solo para ver la cara de su hígado ''se los doy como pista para descubrirlo y el pergamino es el harte de la espada desarrollada por su madre'' con esto Ranko salto de alegría un nuevo arte que aprender sin que su padre la moleste ''solo vieran la colección de espadas y armas de su madre todas tiene habilidades especiales. Bueno chicas me voy tengo trabajo que hacer y me he retrasado para mi investigación'' con eso Jiraya se fue por la ventana dejando a sus dos sobrinas con una mueca de incredulidad.

Fin del flash back.

* * *

Naruto seguía por la calles hasta que oyó a una chica gritar fue directamente a ella, cuando llego encontró a una chica con pelo corto azulado una chaqueta manga larga y pantalones cortos siendo molestada por 4 adolecentes ''¡HEY! Déjenla en paz o se las verán con migo'' con eso dicho Naruto salto sobre ellos para jugar al caballero de brillante armadura sorprendente mente se cargo a 3 gracias a su entrenamiento con Ranko en taijutsu, el cuarto los derribo y salió corriendo al ver que la chica pelo amarillo se levanto como si nada ''estas bien ¿por que no te defiendes? dime'' la chica se ruborizo con la cálida sonrisa de daba esta chica ''soy Naruto Uzumaki ¿y tu?''

''H-Hi-Hinata Hyuga g-gracias por sa-salvarme'' Naruto rio ante la chica tímida ''no hay de que Hinata-chan ha sido un placer pero la próxima vez defiéndete'' dijo Naruto alegremente ''p-p-pero soy m-m-muy débil p-pa-para hacerlo'' con eso Naruto frunció el seño ''tonterías yo era igual hasta que me puse a entrenar con Ranko-ne, ya se deberías entrenar con nosotras ya verás que serás de lo mejor'' con eso Hinata se sonrojo como un tomate ante la idea y asintió para confirmar que su propuesta fue aceptada.

* * *

Mientras con Ranko estaba de paso por el bosque para encontrar un lugar digno para sus siguientes entrenamientos con Naruto y escucho ''305- 306-307 y si no puedo llegar alas quinientas sentadillas are 600 flexiones'' Ranko fue a observar para ver a un chico de camisa blanca y mono verde con unas cejas enormes capacitando su cuerpo ''hola lamento interrumpir pero me gusta tu esfuerzo me puedo unir a tu entrenamiento'' dijo Ranko al chico que se asusto cuando la chica hablo no esperaba ver a nadie por el bosque ''cl-claro pero quien eres'' Ranko sonrió a su actitud ''Ranko, Ranko Uzumaki es un placer ''dijo Ranko esperando por su nombre ''Lee, Rock Lee y el placer es mío, si quieres entrenar con migo te diré que no iré fácil'' Ranko asintió al reto este chico tenia aguante de sobra y una capacidad muscular peligrosa y quería ver su capacidad en acción ''ok porque yo tampoco iré fácil''

Time skip (2 horas)

Tanto como Ranko y Lee estaban jadeando, Ranko tenía razón este chico le daba bastante pelea era mucho mas fuerte que ella y tenia una velocidad contundente aparte de su resistencia era similar a la de ella claro que ella aun se contenía digamos que estaba al 50% de su capacidad pero este chico no importa cuánto lo tumbaba se ponía de pie ''Lee, enserio que tienes el alma de un guerrero lo admito pero por qué no utilizas jutsu'' pregunto Ranko ''porque no puedo Ranko-san tengo un problema que no me lo permite'' Ranko le miro esa mirada triste que esperaba un rechazo ''entiendo y lo compasas con taijutsu, debo decir que con una nueva base en ese taijutsu serias fatal'' los ojos de Lee se iluminaron al recibir esa respuesta tan sincera de esta chica ''por lo tanto Rock Lee te reconozco como un rival en el ámbito del arte del taijutsu, espero que mejores mientras entrenas con nosotras más seguido'' dijo Ranko de manera muy feliz ''¿nosotras? ¿a que te refieres? Ranko-san'' pregunto Lee de manera muy cordial ''pues de que mi hermana y yo entrenaremos con ti go para que los 3 podamos mejorar mas y así te enseño un arte de pelea que se adapte a ti'' dijo Ranko mientras se despedía de Lee ''nos veremos mañana aquí mismo Lee'' con eso Ranko se fue a buscar a Naruto.

''esa chica me reconoció, Yosh en definitiva será mi rival''

* * *

Ya era de noche Naruto estaba frente a un complejo que decía Namikaze en la entrada, cuando vio llegar a su hermana ''Ranko-ne conocí a una nueva amiga que quiere entrenar con nosotras, podría verdad'' Naruto pregunto con cara de cachorro ''pues la verdad si, yo también conocí a alguien que nos dará mucha pelea mientras entrena con nosotras lo veremos mañana'' dijo Ranko abriendo la puerta del complejo de su clan. Solo para conseguir su Sena echa de ramen.

Al día siguiente Naruto y Ranko fueron inscritas en la academia ninja para su sorpresa Hinata estaba con ellas en la clase. Así paso el día normalmente hasta que conocieron a un pedófilo del clan Uchiha ''peleen con migo perras quiero probar mi fuerza con sangre nueva'' dijo el chico Uchiha solo para ser ignorado por las 3 chicas ''Que acaso no me han oído'' volvió a ser ignorado lo que le estaba avergonzando, de repente Ranko se limpio el oído con su dedo menique y dijo ''no escuchan a un perro chillando o es solo que tengo mal los oídos'' con eso toda la clase se echo a reír del Uchiha que está siendo ignorado.

''Pídeselo amablemente Sasuke y tal vez te responda'' dijo un chico con pelo en forma de piña que estaba molesto por no poder dormir ''cállate Nara, un Uchiha no se inclina ante nadie'' con eso Ranko se paro y dijo ''ya, ya mocoso mimado cálmate te atenderé, deja que busque tu biberón'' con eso Ranko se fue al patio a esperar a Sasuke que todavía estaba en shok por el insulto dado.

Unos minutos más tarde en el patio el Uchiha estaba en posicion pelea mientras que Ranko solo se paro hay con las manos detrás de su cuello, Hinata estaba asustada de que Ranko saliera herida pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el Uchiha estaba en el suelo.

''como hiciste eso'' exigió el Uchiha y Ranko simplemente lo ignoro. Sasuke se laso hacia ella esta vez con un kunai en la mano el cual Ranko desvió simplemente sujetándole la muñeca y prosiguió a darle una patada donde el sol no brilla (para los hombres ya saben a qué me refiero) dejando al Uchiha tumbado en el suelo ''no vales la pena solo buscas presumir de ti mismo y no mejorar con el esfuerzo hasta mi hermana y su amiga podrían vencerte con esa actitud que tienes'' dijo Ranko que sin saber se había ganado el odio de un ejército de chicas fan del Uchiha y un montón de admiradores.

El resto del día fue normal las chicas se hicieron amigos de Choji, Shikamaru y de Kiba pero u montón de enemigas entre ellas una pelo rosa llamada Sakura Haruno y Ino Yamanaka. Al terminar la escuela Hinata, Naruto y Ranko salieron a entrenar y conocer al otro amigo de Ranko, en cuando llegaron al bosque encontraron a un chico ''455-456-457-458-459-450 ¡Yosh lo logre!'' grito el chico ''¡He! Lee como estas, estas son mi hermana y mi amiga Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga'' dijo Ranko con un saludo cordial a Lee ''es un honor Naruto-chan, Hinata-chan de tener a tan fuertes damas para entrenar'' tanto Hinata como Naruto se inclinaron al saludo y se pusieron desacuerdo en un plan de entrenamiento físico y de taijutsu para todos.

Time skip (2 meses)

El tiempo ha pasado para todos el entrenamiento de los chicos a avanzado dramáticamente bien Lee absorbió el taijutsu también que pareciera que fue él quien lo diseño mientras que Naruto se mantenía a la par con Hinata, que les ha ayudado a todos en control de chacra, que para sorpresa de todos tenia control jounin nivel, por otra parte Ranko les enseño la técnica Umisen Ken a todos para pasar desapercibido, para Lee esta técnica era una mina de oro no utilizaba chacra de ninguna índole y incluso pasaba desapercibida por los ojos Hyuga, para Hinata la técnica era mortal algo así no podía caer en malas manos sino su clan se vería perjudicado lo cual le izo prometer a todos que no enseñarían jamás esta técnica a otros. Por otro lado la academia seguía su curso normal exceptuando que Naruto tenía un afán de hacer travesuras a los profesores y las chicas fan ''Naruto no creo que sea prudente hacer esas travesuras'' comento Ranko a su hermana ''tranquila Ranko-ne no me han atrapado ni siquiera saben quien soy gracias al Umisen Ken'' Ranko suspiro sabia que enseñarle esa técnica dese que descubrió que era una de las pocas que podía hacer todavía era una mala idea pero era necesaria para el mundo ninja ''e-e-ella tiene r-razón N-Naruto-chan no es b-bueno usarla tan seguido'' Naruto izo un puchero hasta Hinata estaba en contra de hacer esto ''pero así la practico mas y esta broma es contra Sasuke'' dicho eso Ranko sonrió si era para Sasuke se lo merecía ''¡OH! Lo hubieras dicho antes hermanita ven yo te ayudo a esta broma'' dijo Ranko con una sonrisa de gato muy perturbadora, mientras Hinata suspiraba ya las había perdido hoy no pararían hasta hacerle la broma al Uchiha.

Mientras en otro lado un cierto Uchiha sintió un escalofrió por toda la espalda ''esas chicas fanáticas que estarán pensando sobre mi'' pensó el lo que no savia era que no eran fanáticas sino bromistas pesadas.

Devuelta con Naruto y Ranko ambas estaban muertas de la riza el famoso Uchiha Sasuke estaba cubierto de miel en ropa interior mientras corría por su vida por un enjambre de abejas furiosas, esto llamo la atención de cierto profesor chunin pele negro con una cicatriz en la cara ''con que ustedes dos son las bromistas implacables que atormentan a la escuela'' grito con una cabeza enorme que le hacía recordar a Soun tendo a Ranko pero por alguna razón esta estaba mas intimidan-te ''estarán castigadas por el resto de la semana o mejor me ayudaran a corregir exámenes'' dijo Iruka Umino su profesor designado lo que causo un desespero en las chicas todos sabían que este era el peor castigo diseñado por los profesores ya que tenían que ser asistentes y sufrir mucho en ello ''Eh pero sensei el se lo merecía pero jamás lo reprenden porque'' Iruka suspiro sabia que tenían razón pero el consejo todavía podía tener algo que ver en esto y más los profesores lo idolatraban ''bien lo dejare pasar por esta vez porque es la primera vez que lo descubro pero no mas bromas peligrosas entendido' mientras esta noche las invito a ramen pero no más de 5 tazones cada una'' con eso dicho as dos chicas saltaron de alegría por ir a ichiraku ramen ''¡OH! Ne-san sabia que reconocerías las bondades del ramen algún día'' con esto Ranko se sonrojo y pensó que todo este tiempo con Naruto en verdad la había convertido en una amante del ramen como ella ''Dios no, que me a pasado esto es tu culpa Naruto'' Naruto solo rio y escucho ''si fuera solo Naruto gaki pero su madre también era así'' dijo Jiraya sorprendiendo a las 2 chicas y al profesor chunin ''ahora que lo pienso Kushina también era bromista pesada como ellas'' pensó Jiraya ''NO! Estúpidos genes Uzumaki me hicieron adicta al ramen'' grito Ranko llorando de rodillas por la derrota de la genética del clan Uzumaki por lo que todo el mundo que lo oyó rio a carcajadas.

Mientras en él están de ichiraku Teushi tenia una buena sensación de ventas ''jajaja Ayane al parecer al fin Ranko tiene activo el gen e su madre nos volveremos ricos'' dijo Teushi mientras su hija asintió de alegría puesto seguro que ahora Naruto y Ranko vendrían mas seguido.

* * *

**jajaaj que les párese esta super barbara bueno para todos en la próxima es donde se vera bastante acción jaja mientras sigan comentando y votando para las parejas. **


	9. inicio, graduación y un traidor

**hola de nuevo camaradas jajaja pues aqui estoy de nuevo con este capitulo y pues par decirles que ya empece clases asi que no saldran tan rapido jejeje**

* * *

**Iniciación, graduación y un traidor.**

Ya han pasado 3 años desde que nuestras heroínas entraron a la academia. Las cosas eran normales en este día no había clases en la academia por mantenimiento de la misma.

En este día sin clases cierto ruido se escucha cierto ruido en un pequeño bosque lejos de la aldea, en este bosque se encuentran 4 personas 3 niñas y un adulto, el adulto era alto casi 2 metros de alto no tena camisa así que lucía su buena figura cabello rojo hasta la espalda un pantalón naranja rojizo sin sandalias para cubrir sus pies **''¿es todo lo que tienen? No me hagan reír, mejor háganme reír me hace falta''** dijo el hombre mirando a las 3 chicas burlándose de ellas ''ya verás Otosan te derrotaremos esta vez'' dijo la chica rubia que se lazo nueva mente al ataque solo para ser repelida por una patada al pecho. **''baya no creo que me alcances con esa velocidad mocosa'' **dijo el hombre de nuevo ''Hinata ahora'' grito una chica pelirroja apuntando al hombre mientras que la chica con pelo azulado ataca a las piernas solo para ser evadidas y golpeadas por una patada giratoria.

''**jajajaja enanas buen ataque sorpresa pero no basta, utilizaron a Naruto como cebo mientras atacaban desde dos ángulos''** dijo el kyuubi (si es el kyuubi en su forma humana) **''bueno al menos su vellosidad en contundente debo agradecer ase Maito Gai por darme la idea de los pesos''** dijo el kyuubi con una sonrisa en su rostro las 3 chicas también agradecen por la idea pero tanto su sensei y Gai eran exagerados a la hora de entrenar, claro que el kyuubi fue mas allá de lo esperado no solo poniendo pesas en los pies sino en los brazos para mejorar la velocidad de los golpes **''bueno es todo por hoy. Hinata aun debes trabajar en tus ataques a distancias es tu mayor debilidad, y ustedes 2 pequeñas ingratas mañana empieza su iniciación en el clan Kitsune''** ''espera un momento mañana por que mañana'' pregunto Ranko esperando una respuesta clara.

''**a pues a que mañana les saldrás cola y orejas de zorro mullidas, liberaran grades cantidades de chacra zorro lo cual no podemos dejar que los aldeanos sepan y por supuesto debo llevarlas ante los ancianos Kitsune, lo cual no es problema ya que yo soy el jefe del clan''** dijo el zorro con sonrisa picarona como si estuviera esperándolo.

Fue entonces cuando cierta Hyuga hablo ''entonces kyu sensei cuanto tiempo se irán'' el zorro a miro **''1 semana máximo no dudara mucho la verdad''** dijo el zorro viéndola recordado cuando la conoció no era más que una enana tímida.

* * *

Flash back (hace 2 años y medio)

''joder como duele Lee en serio tú no te contienes'' dijo Naruto solo para ve a Lee mucho más animado ''vamos Naruto chan nuestras llamas de la juventud aun arden'' dijo Lee joder todo había empeorado un poco desde que se les unió Gai a la causa resulta que Lee lo tomo como inspiración haciendo la vida de las chicas aun mas difícil con este mini clon de Gai. ''AAAAA!'' grito Naruto sintiendo un dolor horrible en el abdomen ''que pasa Naru que tienes'' pregunto Ranko con desesperación cuando noto un brillo que provenía de su estomago y de repente un puss de humo sacudió el lugar revelando aun chibi zorro de 9 colas **''hola mocosas y mocoso es un placer verlos''** dijo el zorro ''pero qué demonios, ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué le hiciste a Naru?'' pregunto Lee '**'yo soy el gran Kyuubi no yoko el más fuerte de los bijuu y su futuro entrenador''** dijo el zorro dejando a todos sorprendidos, lo cual precedió a la explicación de sus vidas cuando Naruto y Ranko le contaron todo a Hinata y a Lee ''pues yo no tengo ningún problema Naruto-chan mientras no ataque al pueblo además seguro que con nuestras llamas de la juventud lo derrotaremos'' dijo un muy encendido Lee ''y-yo tampoco son m-mi-mis amigas después de todo'' dijo Hinata** ''bien porque los entrenare a todos de tal manera que el infierno no será necesaria para ustedes''** dijo el kyuubi de manara tan diabólica y con una risa maniática que izo que los 4 jóvenes temieran por sus vidas.

Fin del flash back.

* * *

Después de esa entrada tan magistral hace año Hinata ha estado ganado tanta confianza en sí misma que ya no tartamudea y claro que con su ayuda cambio un poco el estilo Hyuga de taijutsu para que se adapte a ella ''bueno nos vemos Hinata nos veremos en 1 semana'' dijo Ranko ''no te preocupes Hinata-hime volveremos para el examen'' dijo Naruto mientras el kyuubi hacia sellos de mano y desaparecieron sin dejar rastro ''solo cuídense chicas'' pensó Hinata.

* * *

Mientras en el mundo de convocatorias el kyuubi se presento en su forma original un zorro gigante más o menos como una montaña era lo más grande que hayan visto nunca** ''este es mi hogar o lo era antes de que me trasformara el bijuu, aquí sucederá su iniciación síganme''** dijo el zorro enorme ''espera que quieres decir antes de que fueras bijuu Otosan'' dijo Naruto en su manare curiosa y igual con Ranko se moría de curiosidad** ''a pues eso paso hace ya casi 3 mil años fue en la batalla final contra el Jubi la bestia de 10 colas, nosotros los 9 líderes de clan de invocaciones peleábamos junto al RIUKO SENNIN para derrotarlo como saben en la leyendas RIUKO SENNIN fue el primer ninja pues eso es verdad pero más que eso fue bendecido por 6 seres diferentes entre ellos Kami que le otorgo sus ojos, eso sería el rinengan en nuestra batalla el fue quien se convirtió en el primer Jinchuiriki de una bestia de cola el problema es que cuando muriera el Jubi quedaría libre y nadie podría tener todas sus habilidades como para detenerlos de nuevo''** el kyuubi se detuvo para ver las expresiones de las chicas ''entonces que fue lo que paso'' pregunto Ranko muy emocionada por la historia mientras seguía a su padre adoptivo** ''pues se le ocurrió sellarlo en sus seis hijos pero ninguno podría contenerlo aun si estuvieran compartiendo el poder así que nos pidió a nosotros quienes participaron en su derrota, y siendo las primeras invocaciones en este mundo, contener dicho poder, aquí es donde todo cambio para nosotros, cuando dividió al Jubi entre nosotros el Jubi mismo fue borrado de la existencia y nosotros nos quedamos con su poder, he aquí donde todo se complica como éramos demasiado poderosos para seguir en este plano nosotros nos vimos obligados a estar en un plano diferente o sea en el mundo ninja normal, ganamos inmortalidad y mucha otras cosas por eso el clan Kitsune no ha tenido otro líder del clan en 3 mil años y contando nadie puede superarme en poder y no puedo envejecer lo mismo pasa con las otras 9 bestia de cola''** explico el kyuubi a las chicas** ''bueno llegamos es hora que conozcan a los ancianos y estén preparadas para todo'' **dijo empujando con sus patas a las 2 chicas adentro del recinto.

* * *

Dos semanas han pasado desde que Naruto y Ranko desaparecieron de la aldea la única persona que aparentemente sabia donde estaban era Hinata y ella dejo que las verían pronto antes del examen genin.

''Rayos donde se han metido esas dos hacen falta'' dijo el Hokage fumando su legendaria pipa que nunca se acaba ''tranquilo Hokage sama seguro aparecerán'' dijo kakashi sin salir de su libro lo siguiente que escucharon fue una alarma de afuera y la puerta abriéndose de golpe ''Hokage sama algo sin precedente ha ocurrido han pintado la montaña Hokage entera'' dijo el chunin alarmado en cuanto el Hokage se asomo por la ventana lo primero que izo fue reírse a carcajadas no podía creerlo dos niñas se las arreglaron para pintar toda una montaña sin que los Ambus se dieran cuenta esta era otras de su proezas inigualables ''díganle a los Ambus que hay código géminis seguro se alegraran'' con eso el chunin salió pirando hacia la cede Ambu ''definitiva mente hicieron un regreso a lo grande Hokage-sama'' dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa debajo de su máscara.

* * *

Mientras en la sede Ambu ''así que las chiquillas aparecieron'' dijo el comandante Ambu ''manden a los novatos y llamen a Iruka esto va ser una persecución épica y esta vez ganaremos'' con eso los Ambus se desplegaron.

Muchos pensarían que dos pequeñas niñas no deberían armar tanto gáleo pero sus aten sedentes hablan por ellas la broma de pitar el compuesto Hyuga de naranja flores y muchas mariposas de colores frente a todos era ya una Azaña sino también el compuesto Uchiha y la policía misma pero la cereza del pastel fue cuando un Ambu las insulto por su altura y diciéndoles pecho plano fue la que desato el desastre galáctico en los Ambus las dos chicas entraron a la cede mas reguardada de Konoha sin alertar a nadie pintarla de naranja rojo y de un amarillo pollito, sino que también cambiaron los vestuarios Ambus por tajes de marinerito, y pusieron sellos en las mascaras para que cuando se las colocaran liberaran polvo pica, pica y transformarlas en mascaras de payasos con súper pegamento que no se caería de la cara en una semana al menos no sien arrancarse la piel de la cara. No solo porque cada vez que hicieron una broma casi imposible de realizar sino que también eran imposibles de capturar no importa que hicieran no las capturaban y de ahí cada vez que tomaban una broma de escala colosal, era como tener una misión de rango A y el comandante Ambu dijo ''Si alguno de los novatos Ambus logra capturar aunque sea 1 vez a esas niñas serán promovidos directamente a capitán Ambu'' claro está que nadie a exención de Iruka a podido capturarlas, por eso muchas veces los Ambus pedía a Iruka que se les uniera y él se negaba, claro estaba que el las capturaba porque Iruka sabía exactamente donde se escondían.

''es bueno verte jiji'' dijo Naruto asomándose por la ventana ''que les pareció nuestra gran entrada'' pregunto Ranko detrás de ella ''muy extravagantes niñas son idénticas a su madre siempre haciendo bromas'' dijo el viejo Sarutobi ''pero se puede saber donde han estado en dos semanas'' ''pues te diremos después de la graduación jiji'' contesto Naruto saltando para dirigirse a la academia por su examen ''es bueno estar de vuelta abuelo'' dijo Ranko siguiendo a su hermana saltando por los tejados ''esas dos definitivamente tienen una chispa que anima a Konoha siempre no lo crees kakashi'' dijo el Hokage mientras Kakashi asintió con la cabeza mientras lee su libro.

* * *

En la academia Iruka fue notificado de la gigantesca broma de sus hermanitas menores ya iba a salir del salón para buscarlas cuando la puerta se abrió fuertemente ''Buenos días Iruka sensei'' gritaron Ranko y Naruto al mismo tiempo ''ustedes dos saben lo que han hecho no solo pintaron el monumento Hokage sino que también tiene a todo el pueblo en alerta y de paso me han mantenido preocupado 2 semanas se suponía que regresarían en 1'' grito Iruka con su famosa súper cabeza jutsu ''perdón Iruka sensei''dijo Naruto con ojitos de perrito ''nada de perdón después del examen irán directo a limpiar el monumento Hokage entendido'' ambas chicas asintieron fuertemente. ''bueno siéntense y esperan su turno para la prueba será por 3 partes ok taijutsu, ninjutsu y una prueba escrita ok empiecen''.

Con la prueba escrita ambas chicas pasaron gracias a la ayuda de Hinata que les pasaba algunas respuestas en cuanto al taijutsu pues las 3 chicas quedaron descacaron y Naruto se enfrento a al Uchiha ''Dobe si gano tendrás el placer de salir con migo verdad'' dijo Sasuke petulante como siempre verán después de la pelea con Ranko Sasuke se la pasaba desafiándolas en todo y en todo perdía excepto en jutsu por su conocimiento de ellos o eso pensaba el ya que Naruto, Hinata, y Ranko ya sabían por lo menos 5 jutsu elementales ''no creas teme yo no saldría con un tipo como tu aunque fueras el ultimo ser sobre la tierra prefiero a Akamaru sobre ti'' con eso los chicos de la clases silbaron mientras Akamaru ladraba ante el comentario el cual le agrado ''Hn ya veremos Naru no ganaras esta vez'' dicho eso Sasuke se lanzo sore ella solo para ser esquivado y golpeado en el estomago Sasuke se recupero rápido y trato de patearla fuerte mente solo para que su pierna fuera sujetada por Naru ''lo siento teme pero debo terminar esto rápido'' y Naruto procedió a darle una patada en la entre pierna con combinación de un golpe en la cara para que no gritara de agonía y lastimara sus tímpanos y con eso Iruka la reprendió pero aun así la declaro ganadora ''joder seguro el Uchiha ya no tiene la capacidad de tener hijos de tantas patadas que le han dado hay'' comento Choji y fue muy aceptado por todos los hombres que no querían nunca molestar a Naruto o a Ranko por que pagarían con creses, en cuanto a la pelea con Shino contra Ranko fue muy evidente de que perdió Shino, y dígame el orgullo del clan Inozuka ante la pérdida contra Hinata por lo demás el partido de finales de taijutsu fue contra Mizuki.

En el examen de taijutsu nuestras chicas quedaron empatadas su taijutsu era por las nubes y pues no decir que el pobre de Mizuki sufrió lo peor. ''bien la parte de ninjutsu se evaluaran los 3 ninjutsu que enseña la academia Bushin, tawanami y henge'' dijo Iruka lo cual Naruto y Ranko resoplaron porque en la vida siempre sale el Bushin pero esta vez estaban preparadas. Esperaron hasta que se les dijo el nombre ''Naruto Uzumaki'' esa fue la señal en la que Naruto entro ''bueno Naruto lo primero quiero que realices un Henge'' Naruto procedió y izo una réplica exacta del sandaime ''bien perfecto ahora quiero que te remplaces con la silla'' Naruto lo izo de nuevo a la perfección ''bueno ahora quiero que hagas por lo menos 3 Bushin'' aquí Naruto respiro hondo, izo las señales de mano y después de un gran puss aparecieron casi 25 Naruto ala perfección podría sonar raro pero la única forma de que Naruto y Ranko pudieran hacer Bushin era produciendo una gran cantidad de ellos ''perfecto Naruto pasas toma aquí esa tu banda'' Naruto la cogió de Iruka y salió con una gran sonrisa de la habitación ''malditica demonio pensé que te podría convencer de robar el pergamino pero ahora cambiare mis planes'' pensó Mizuki. Después en el turno de Ranko fue lo mismo excepto que produjo fue 23 clones.

''haha de veras que estuvo fácil gracias por todo Hinata-chan'' dijo Naruto saliendo de la academia con Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji y Hinata ''he Naru'' dijo una voz que provenía detrás de ella ''hola Lee como estas'' Lee devolvió el saludo y con un pulgar arriba ''Felicidades Naru, Ranko y por supuesto Hinata veo que sus llamas de la juventud arden más que nunca por su graduación'' dijo Lee en llamas mientras que todos daban un paso para atrás ''bueno para celebrar vamos a ichiraku tenemos ya 2 semanas sin ramen'' dijo Ranko y Naruto secundo la moción y fue corriendo a su están de ramen favorito claro que no hubo discusión por que las dos chicas arrastraron a todos de todas formas,

''HE Naru-chan, Ranko-chan bienvenidas me hacían falta por aquí chicas viene a celebrar su gradación verdad pues hoy la casa invita'' dijo Teushi a sus sobrinas adictivas claro que las dos no se negaron por la aclaración pero conste que Ayane y Teushi minimizaron sus tazones por una buena razón.

''problemático debo ir a mi casa antes de que mi doña se enfade'' dijo Shikamaru despidiéndose de todos y así todos se dispersaron mientras que las chicas se fueron al bosque para entrenar un poco.

* * *

Mientras en la torre Hokage Mizuki se las arreglo para robar el pergamino prohibido pero fue descubierto fácilmente y estaba siendo perseguido ''maldita sea pensaba que era fácil infiltrase en la torre pero me temo que no esas chicas de verdad deben tener habilidad para la infiltración'' pensó Mizuki mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol solo para encontrarse en un claro del bosque muy maltratado por lo que parece ser entrenamiento ''qué demonios paso aquí'' pensó Mizuki antes de caer al suelo con un dolor punzante por todo el cuerpo ''baya mira lo que encontramos Naru es Mizuki y al parecer esta con prisa'' dijo Ranko ''perra demonio que me hiciste no me puedo mover'' grito Mizuki ''ya, ya cálmate desaparecerá en una semana más o menos toque un punto de precio es todo'' dijo Ranko nuevamente ''He Ranko-ne creo que el esta huyendo de los Ambus por robar un pergamino prohibido de la torre Hokage'' dijo Naruto quien procedió a noquear a Mizuki.

''**Tenemos una mina de oro aquí enanas copien rápidamente todos los jutsus del pergamino antes de entregarlos'' **dijo el kyuubi en sus mentes ''no es mala idea Otosan'' contesto Naruto y las dos procedieron a copiar lo más rápido el pergamino prohibido pero solo llegaron a la mitad antes de sentir la presencia de Iruka que se acercaba y decidieron esconder la parte copiada ''Naruto, Ranko que demonios hacen aquí y con ese pergamino'' pregunto Iruka ''pues nos acabamos de encontrar a Mizuki por aquí y nos ataco, diciéndonos que este mundo era mejor sin nosotras por ser unas demonios'' mintió Ranko ''espera Mizuki les dijo sobre el zorro'' ambas chicas asintieron al esperar la respuesta de Iruka tal vez el reaccionaria de manera dudosa ya había muchos que las adulaban pero no las querían cerca la verdad esta fue la razón de la mentira de hace unos minutos ''Rayos Mizuki que has hecho' miren chicas ustedes no son el zorro y gamas lo sean son mis hermanitas pequeñas no importa que'' dijo Iruka con una sonrisa encantadora** ''bueno mocosas no miente díganle sobre mi y rebélense como realmente son ahora''** dijo el kyuubi nueva mente ''bueno Iruka ni-chan te mostraremos algo que solo Hinata y Rock Lee saben'' dijo Naruto como una columna de humo de desbordo de ellas rebelando a dos chicas muy bonitas con la misma ropa excepto que una tenia orejas y cola rojas de zorro mientras la otra eran de color dorado por todo el cuerpo el cabello era tan largo que llegaba al suelo y despedían un gran poder parecían que estaba frente al bijuu ''pero qué demonios les paso'' Iruka les pregunto ''bueno no cambie el hecho de que son mis hermanitas pequeñas pero al menos me explicaran verdad'' las dos chicas se rieron a carcajadas de la expresión de Iruka ''lo aremos frente al Hokage te parece'' y con eso los tres salieron hacia la torre claro que las chica se transformaron de nuevo en sus versiones no Kitsune y con Mizuki amordazado.

* * *

**y bien pues este es el capitulo por ahora espero que les guste en cuanto a las encuestas de emparejamiento no me an comentado tanto como quisiera pero si me an dejado mensajes privados pues van asi**

**naruxgaara: 7**

**naruxkiba: 2**

**naruxLee: 1**

**naruxhina: 5**

**naruxneji: 3**

**en cuato a ranko van asi**

**ranxhaku:9**

**ranx ino: 0**

**ranx Lee: 2**

**ranxgaara: 4**

**y eso es todo por hoy hasta pronto aunque an botado mas por naru que por ranko ni modoles comenten pliss hasta la próxima **


	10. Una larga explicación y un visitante

**hola chicos y chicas regrese con este capitulo buejaja pero tardar mas en actualizar por que empese clase Ñe**

* * *

**Una larga explicación y un nuevo visitante**

Era tarde por la noche en Konoha, todo era tranquilo hasta que se sintió un temblor en Konoha, se estremeció toda la aldea, a lo que parecía ser un terremoto, todos los aldeanos se preocuparon de que algo sucedió y los shinobis alerta porque al parecer el epicentro de dicho temblor era la torre Hokage.

''que de modios está pasando aquí como es posible que ustedes dos presenten estos rasgos'' preguntaba el sandaime furioso ante las chicas mucha más de lo que debería porque no sabía nada al respecto y al parecer 2 genin y un chunin tiene más información que el ''más vale que se expliquen ya'' volvió a gritar, las chicas estaban sorprendidas y asustada mas asustada paro lo demás, gamas habían visto a su querido abuelo tan molesto parecía que le daría un ataque cardíaco por la furia ''bueno jiji todo empezó cuando nos atacaron esa vez en nuestro cumpleaños resulta que el kyuubi se presento una oferta a nosotras para que pudiéramos sobrevivir y claro el también'' dijo Ranko para apaciguar al anciano mientras que Naruto estaba paralizada de ver a su jiji así ''bueno nos dirían cual era esa oferta y porque te afecto a ti también si tu no eras su contenedor'' exigió Kakashi muy serio y por una vez en su vida no tenia su libro con el ''claro verán cuando nos atacaron Naruto y yo estábamos de espaldas cuando unos ninjas atravesaron mi pulmón y el corazón de Naruto con una kunai llenas de chakra al parecer ambas kunais se tocaron creando un lazo entre las dos en ese momento lo cual perjudico mucho mas al kyuubi resulta que por estar unidas en ese momento si yo moría Naruto y el morirían y vise versa'' Ranko se detuvo para ver si tenían un par de preguntas pero solo dieron indicios para que continuara.

''en cuanto la oferta pues bien fue una que nos favoreció a nosotras verán para salvarnos de ese daño tan descomunal el kyuubi tuvo que darnos parte de su ADN y su chacra solo para asegurarse de que ambas sobreviviríamos lo cual nos izo técnicamente sus herederas Naruto y yo incluimos algunas clausulas al contrato el no podría atacar la aldea ni controlarnos y pues está atado a su palabra como señor de la bijuu y como jefe del clan Kitsune'' en este momento se decidió el Hokage a hablar pero antes de que sucediera un Ambu toco la puesta ''Hokage sama he traído a Rock Lee y a Hinata Hyuga como lo ordeno'' con eso el Hokage le dio las gracias al Ambu y dejo entrar a los genin, los cuales estaban aterrados gamas pensarían que un Ambu los buscaría a estas horas de la noche a la torre Hokage ''ya tamos todos aquí podrían decirme cuáles son sus mejoras y como rayos estos dos genin se enteraron primero que yo'' con eso dicho aparecen en una nube de humo el kyuubi en su forma humana al parecer solo estaba esperando esas palabras para entrar en acción** ''No seas así viejo senil yo se los explicare todo desde aquí''**

La sala se que do en silencio si se diría que el Hokage Kakashi y Iruka estaban asustado era eufemismo del siglo estaba aterrados horrorizados, no tendían palabras para describirlo hasta que Iruka casi moja sus pantalones, el gran kyuubi no yoko hay frente a ellos como si nada ''y bien cual sería esa explicación'' demando el Hokage el kyuubi asintió y procedió a explicarle sobre sus líneas de sangre nuevas sobre su mejora física que consistía en sus sentidos huesos y sistema de chacra mejorados un 400 % quizás un 500% y sobre todo su fuerza al parecer cuando llegaran a su madurez sobrepasarían la fuerza de esa tal Tsunade, por supuesto también les dijo sobre cómo se conocieron el y sus queridos alumnos como procedió a decirle que la cola de zorro y las orejas también eran nuevo para ellos y mucho más sobre como saldría del sello a los 16 año de Naruto.

''como que saldrás seguro atacaras Konaha después de eso'' dijo Kakashi que estaba respaldado por Iruka** ''tontos mortales de verdad creen que yo rompería mi juramento que les hice a mis hijas idiotas, yo ni siquiera ataque esta patética aldea apropósito, fue un idiota Uchiha que pensé que había muerto en su pelea con Hirashima Senju ese maldito de Madara con su estúpido makenkyu Sharingan, me arrepiento de a ver creado ese nivel ocular para ellos''** dijo el kyuubi realmente molesto por el recuerdo, todos en la sala quedaron cata tonitos nadie se esperaría esa declaración tan sincera de la bestia y mucho menos esperar escuchar la verdadera razón del ataque hace casi 13 años.

''Bueno al tema como Otosan es realmente muy susceptible a ese tema volvamos a nuestra ida a consejo Kitsune'' dijo Ranko para evitar el berrinche del kyuubi y salvar sus oídos de las innumerables quejas del mismo, mientras solo vio que tanto Kakashi y el Hokage asintieron rápidamente solo al ver el humor del zorro, por otro lado Lee y Hinata solo esperaban con ansias la explicación querían saber que hicieron sus amigas con fervor en el momento en que empezó hablar Naruto la puerta se abrió de golpe.

''Hokage sama algo ha pasado con Lee cuénteme antes de que la desesperación consuma mis llamas juveniles'' grito Gai en la sala lo cual llevo a muchas preguntas al hombre al ver a su eterno rival como a las amigas de Lee en la oficina lo que fomento a su preocupación, el Hokage solo podía poner sus manos sobre sus sienes, no había previsto a Gai interrumpir de esta manera, claro que tratándose de él no hay que presumir mucho de eso.

''No Gai no pasa nada solo esperamos una explicación nada más'' dijo el Hokage calmadamente solo para que le explicaran todo otra vez desde el principio exceptuando la parte del ataque a la aldea por el kyuubi ya que notaban que era un tema delicado ''como iba diciendo esto paso hace dos semanas'' prenuncio Ranko.

* * *

Flash back

Tan pronto como las chicas entraron al recinto, del consejo notaron que el pasillo era oscuro pero estaba iluminado por antorchas** ''que esperan niñas adelante''** dijo una voz que retumbaba al frente de ella Naruto fue la primera en ir hacia la voz estaba muy asustada pero se parecía asu primer encuentro con su Otosan. Al llegar a la sala principal todo era oscyro no se veía nada hasta que de pronto las antorchas se encendieron mostrando a 3 personas con rasgos zorro han te ellas lo primero que pensaron fue que iban a mojar sus pantalones** ''Así que estas son las supuestas hijas de Kurama-sama no parecen gran cosa''** dijo una mujer muy vieja por lo que se ve** ''no juzgues por las apariencia Kikio no es bueno además puedo ver un gran potencial en ellas'' **dijo el más joven entre ellos** ''concuerdo con Yagiko han despertado los 3 Kekkei Genkai aunque solo en sus fases iniciales''** dijo otro hombre pero con voz más sabia de los 3** ''no me importa que los tengan son mitad humanas como podemos dejar que estas humanas sean parte del clan mucho menos ser las sucesoras de Kurama-sama Kenshin, no lo permitiré''** dijo esta vez Kikio de manera furiosa que los otros dos miembros del consejo se quedaron sorprendidos por el prejuicio pero notaron cierto resentimiento emocional** ''Lo dices por qué no son tus hijas verdad Kikio aun estas resentida porque no quise salir con tigo hace tantos años enana, ellas son mis hijas y por si acaso el clan ya ha tenido a hanyous en el''** esta vez dijo el kyuubi de manera drástica y con molestia en su voz que izo a la anciana callar en su asiento encogiéndose de hombros** ''usted tiene razón Kurama-sama, lo que ella hace es desquitarse con sus hijas, pero el tema que nos lleva en este momento es la iniciación no es así''** contesto Kenshin de forma calmada** ''pues si la verdad viejo amigo es exactamente eso, mañanas ellas se convertirán en hanyous completamente i me imagino que deben ser entrenadas para las pruebas, así que vengo a solicitar esa habitación'' **dijo Kurama de manera simple al consejo** ''no sé porque la pides sensei esa habitación la creaste tu además tu eres el líder del clan y ellas son tu hijas así que no podemos impedirte nada, solo esperamos que en 2 semanas estén listas''** dijo Yagiko con alegría en su voz de tener a su jefe amigo y sensei con ellos de nuevo después de tanto tiempo. Con eso ya discutido el zorro salió con sus dos hijas de la sala del consejo, con una sonrisa macabra por el próximo entrenamiento.

''ne Otosan que es esa habitación de la que hablaste'' pregunto Naruto de forma adorable, pero el gran zorro do contesto solo sonrió con más alegría, que izo que ambas chicas temieran por su vida.

''**Bueno aquí estamos mi habitación privada de entrenamiento, les abierto aquí el tiempo vuela lo que parece una semana se vuelve un mes y su gravedad es de 20 veces mayor a la normal sus condiciones de ida son como decirlo inexistentes, con eso dicho no se quitaran las pesas de dotas maneras, más bien las aumentare a 300 libras cada una''** dijo el kyuubi de manera muy pero muy malvada es como si se fuera a desquitar con ellas por su encierre casi indefinido en Naruto, lo que ha valido un grito de ambas y tratar de salir corriendo solo para ser capturadas por su padre.

'_¿Por qué Kami? Me pasa esto a mí y mis sensei, que acaso no puedo tener un día de entrenamiento que no me cuesta la vida'_ ese fue el pensamiento de Ranko llorando mientras las arrastraban solo para observar que Naruto estaba de la misma manera. De pronto un dolor se desato en Ranko era tan grande que sentía que su corazón explotaría, el problema era que no solo el corazón su fría sus extremidades ardía y no podía respirar ni soltar gritos de agonía siquiera, Naruto de dio cuanta y le aviso a Kurama quien sonrió al parecer ya se esperaba este resultado no mucho después Naruto empezó a sentir esos síntomas de dolor.

''**ya llegamos mocosas aquí entrenaremos y podrán terminar su transformación a tiempo y sin causar daños colaterales al lugar, antes de que preguntes si ese dolor que sientes es su última etapa para completar a ser mitad Kitsune''** el zorro mayor explico y las lanzo dentro del lugar que las presiono aun más de lo que pensaban, sin mayor sorpresa ambas liberaron gran cantidad de chacra que parresia que podría destruir el recinto como una hoja de papel mojada.

''**Bueno aquí estamos, sus orejas y su cola de zorro ya salieron oficialmente ya son hanyous, así que entrenaremos de la siguiente manera una mejora física al extremo, algunos rituales del clan para su iniciación, control de chacra que obviamente ambas lo necesita ya que su chacra a creció exponencialmente y por ultimo algunas técnicas del clan que conlleva a enseñarles sus otras formas como la humana, la hanyous y la forma completa Kitsune que sería un zorro de tamaño enorme. Por lo que puedo ver ustedes tiene suficiente chacra como para competir con el 5 colas sin mucho esfuerzo pero su control el pésimo y sin experiencia en cómo usarlo por lo que solo veo una cola en vez de 5, con eso dicho empecemos mocosas que esto será divertido para mi''**

Una semana y 5 días después de empezar su entrenamiento el consejo Kitsune esperaba por ambas chicas, claro que Kenshin y Yagiko espera que sobrevivan a ese lugar nadie además de su creador a sobrevivido una semana entera hay, por otro lado Kikio esperaba que murieran ella las odiaba como era posible que su querido Kurama tuviera dos hijas que no son de ella. 3 siluetas se dibujaron frente al consejo poco a poco era el zorro mayor con sus dos hijas algo maltratadas pero vivas al fin y al cabo, lo que izo sonreír a los dos hombres del consejo y poner mala cara en la única hembra.

''**Aquí estamos mocosas su iniciación espero que disfrutaran su formación porque cuando cumplan 16 las llevare hay de nuevo pero por casi 2 años les parece''** dijo Kurama de manera tan irritante como pudo sabia que las dos chicas apenas soportaron todo ese tiempo hay pero lo hicieron cosa que nadie ha hecho aparte de el, por otro lado ambas chicas estaban malhumoradas por la proposición gamas volverían hay sin motivo, y no ayudo que su padre se reía de ellas por su expresión tan enojada.

''**bueno a lo que estamos aquí para ser aceptadas en el clan deben pasar por 2 cosas primero deben demostrar que se pueden cambiar de forma sin dificultad y segundo demostrar su fuerza combatiendo a uno de nosotros claro que Kikio queda fuera por su vejes''** explico Kenshin a las adolecentes las cuales asintieron fuertemente para poder iniciar de una vez, claro que ambas ya se transformaron en sus 3 formas para demostrar que podía lo que seguía era el combate, lo cual se haría en una arena fuera del recinto con muchos otros zorro observando su pelea la primera fue Naruto contra Yagiko.

''Espero una buena pelea Yagiko-sama'' dijo Naruto de manera muy respetuosa, que fue bien recibida por Yagiko, en cuanto la pelea inicio Naruto se lanzo contra Yagiko rápidamente no paresia verla en realidad pero ahí estaba, Naruto lanzo una patada de hacha para el inicio de la pelea Yagiko apenas pudo esquivarla solo para ver un pequeño cráter de impacto lo siguiente que vio fue una ola de fuego saltado sobre él ni siquiera pudo ver de donde vino cuando lo esquivo no tuvo más opción que transformarse en su versión zorro solo para ser atrapado en cadenas de chacra metal por todo su cuerpo y ser golpeado por Naruto en la frente de manera estridente que obviamente le dejo en K.O. todo el estadio no podía creerlo un concejal fue derrotado tan rápido que nadie pudo prevenirlo especialmente para Kenshin esto le decía que las chicas no debe ser subestimada esto fue lo que le paso a Yagiko y mira el resultado claro que automáticamente Naruto ya es parte del clan ''Buena suerte Ranko-ne seguro lo derrotas'' Ranko le dio una sonrisa de confianza a Naruto pero sabia que esto no seria tan fácil en especial porque ya Kenshin la tomaría enserio desde el principio.

''**Esto fue una sorpresa espero que lo hagas mejor que Yagiko Kenshin yo se mejor que nadie que ustedes pueden ganarles a ellas sin mucho esfuerzo al menos que se hayan debilitado tanto que no pueden contra ellas''** se burlo el kyuubi en tono de molestia evidente al ver lo débil que el clan Kitsune se está poniendo en su ausencia. En cuanto Ranko subió a la arena se puso en posición combate frente a Kenshin pensando que debe terminar esto rápido antes de que pudiera contra atacar.

En cuanto la pela inicio Ranko se lanzo a Kenshin que simplemente evadió para asestar un golpe en el estomago de Ranko, Ranko no se desespero prefirió jugar su mejor carta la Umisen Ken para desaparecer a la vista de todos y simplemente asestar un golpe a los nervios de Kenshin que no se lo espero cuando trato de moverse lo encontró imposible su cuerpo reacciono tan lento que apenas cuando pensó en pararse se paro 4 minutos después lo que le permitió a Ranko lanzar un ataque contundente al concejal dejándolo inconsciente, nadie puede creerlo estas dos chicas vencieron a los concejales y sin transformarse en zorros. _**¿qué demonios estaba pasando? Como pudieron estas chicas simplemente vencerlos así parecía que apenas lo intentaban**_ fue el pensamiento de Kikio al mirarlas y luego se rio por algo eran las hijas de su querido Kurama-sama. Todo el estadio estaba sin expresión alguna mientras el gran **KYUUBI** les daba la bienvenida a las chicas al can mientras tomaba su juramento a este.

''**Bueno enanas ya son parte del clan ahora y debemos irnos aun deben de completar su graduación en la aldea, e informar a ese vejestorio del Hokage de la situación''** dijo Kurama de manera muy casual mientras quelas chicas simplemente asintieron y se fueron del lugar.

Fin del flash back

* * *

''Y el resto ya lo conocen'' dijo Naruto muy casualmente mientras miraba a todos con la boca abierta hasta el suelo inclusive Hinata ''lo que me estás diciendo es que tiene suficiente poder para competir contra un bijuu de 5 colas son las sucesoras de la citación Zorro y que aun están en crecimiento ¡OH! Dios Minato me mataría si supiera esto, bueno siguen siendo genin de Konoha y mañana se les dará un sensei espero que guarden este secreto hasta que diga lo contrario entendido'' todos en la sala asintieron fervientemente para evitar la molestia del Hokage quien los despidió a todos, en cuanto todos se fueron Sarutobi suspiro con molestia del todo el papeleo que haría solo por las líneas de sangre nuevas ''a veces me pregunto porque no me retiro'' dejo mirando a su predecesor.

* * *

Mientras no muy lejos de Konoha una figura iba siguiendo lo que parecía un hilo dorado que se dirigía a Konoha ''espera saotome ya casi llego, espero que te encuentres bien''.

* * *

**N/A y aquí esta la explicación al hokage y los demas muchos se preguntan porque incluí a Gai pues como todos saben el es sobre protector con Lee y pues hay esta su intervención ademas tengo planeado algo mas con el.**

**en otro cazo las votaciones se serraron y terminaron de esta manera**

**Ranko x Lee :0**

**Rnko x Haku: 13**

**Ranko x ino: 3**

**Ranko x kiba:5**

**Ranko x gara: 7**

**Naru x Lee: 3**

**Naru x neji: 4**

**Naru x Haku: 6**

**Naru x gara: 12**

**Naru x hina: 9**

**pues las parejas ganadoras son RANKO x HAKU y NARU x GAARA espero que lo esperen y si me preguntan porque desde el primer capitulo no pongo buenas esenas de lucha detallada eso se espera para la micion de las olas y la prueva genin**


End file.
